Luna Roja
by Carismai
Summary: Las noches son emocionantes en el mundo de sus criaturas. También peligrosas. Especialmente...si naces en la noche de la Luna Roja... ...o más bien si renaces... Escrito por Lince y CarisMai.
1. Prólogo

¡Holaaaa!^_^

Síiii, otro fiiiiic XD, esta vez una coproducción mía y de mi ninio (Lince, tesorete, un beso desde aquí;*). Para que luego os quejéis...XD.

Veréis, el caso es que llevábamos tiempo ambos queriendo escribir un fic de vampiros (sí, hijas, sí: YAOI XD...y también, aparte de eso, tiene influencias de Vampiro, La Mascarada, pelis varias de vampiros, de terror, videojuegos, juegos de rol y aparte algunas licencias personales...).

De hecho hicimos hace tiempo(más o menos cuando empecé con Secuestrado, o sea, cuando el cielo se sujetaba con estacasT.T XD) un primer borrador...pero no nos convenció tanto como éste, estaba más centrado en el grupo de cazavampiros que en los vampiros mismos. Pero fue ponerse mi novio con el segundo de éste(sí, empezamos cada uno, uno, pero en el segundo él dibujó la atmósfera general que me ayudó en el primero) y convencernos ya del todo.

Así que nada, ya sabéis, lo primero, **avisos y renuncias**:

Los personajes de Tetsuya Nomura y de los juegos de FF y Dissidia, el contenido de Vampiro, la Mascarada, personajes de animación varios que puedan aparecer...no nos pertenecen y por tanto no pretendemos ganar dinero alguno, sólo contar una historia entretenida ;).

Debido a nuestro común desdén hacia los vampiros estilo Crepúsculo y mi particular desprecio por las novelas de Anne Rice(¡No, no pienso perdonarle lo que hizo ni con los vampiros ni con las brujas en _Las Brujas de Mayfair_¬¬! ¡Hay cosas que no se tocan!), pueden aparecer cierta pullitas que están incluidas sin malicia ninguna. Si no os gustan, no hagáis caso ;), no pretendemos ofender a nadie.

Lo segundo, con la música hemos topado XD. Veréis, Lince encontró esta canción...y la vimos perfecta para una historia de vampiros. Podéis ponérosla casi en cualquier momento, creemos que os gustará tanto como a nosotros ;):

watch?v=FzvKAyqx9wM

Y lo último y por supuestísimo...que disfrutéis de la lectura ;).

**RENACIMIENTO**

Una suave brisa recorría la noche de otoño de Nueva York, por el barrio residencial de Queens, llena de casas de aspecto acogedor, sobre la que brillaba una luna de aspecto curiosamente rojizo.

Por sus calles, se movían varios coches, entre ellos un taxi cuyo conductor no podía estar más satisfecho, y más al ver la casa a la que se dirigían. Era una casa preciosa, de ladrillo blanco, en la que bullía un ambiente festivo y en la que se veía multitud de personas con ropas bonitas y de fiesta. Sonrió; se imaginaba lo que podía sacarle a su cliente.

Parrra aquí – escuchó su voz seca.

Tarareando, el conductor paró el taxi a unos metros de la casa.

Ya hemos llegado, amigo – sonrió el taxista girándose a mirar a su cliente...

...pero notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver el reflejo de los rojos cristales que le miraban desde unas gafas que ocultaban pero dejaban clara la mirada desdeñosa del alto hombre pelirrojo con un mechón blanco y vestido de cuero rojo.

Joder, no sé de qué me sorprendo, si en esta ciudad pasa de todo, se dijo el taxista, pero su inquietud no se fue... y mudó en molestia cuando vio que el pelirrojo se levantaba como si tal cosa del asiento, abriendo la puerta para salir.

¡Eh, amigo, tiene que pagarme! – gritó, indignado.

El pelirrojo entonces se volvió.

Y lo único que el taxista recordaría de esa noche sería el brillo de los colmillos del pelirrojo, afilándose bajo sus labios antes de que estos se abrieran como una navaja sobre él.

El joven rubio que acudió al taxi a ayudar con las maletas no pudo evitar reírse al ver al conductor caer hacia un lado del taxi, sobre la acera, con las marcas de colmillos abiertas sobre su cuello.

Joder, Bastian, mira que eres tacaño... lo que haces para no pagar a un taxi. – rió más, especialmente al ver el aire de fastidio de su compañero pelirrojo, que no hizo ningún gesto para cogerle las maletas.

Si tú llevarrras tres noches viajando en vehículos de mierrrda, tampoco tendrías ganas de pagarrrlos, Tidus – dijo el pelirrojo serio, limpiándose la sangre de la boca y encaminándose hacia la puerta –. Ahorrra sólo falta que me digas que he llegado tarrrde – añadió con impaciencia mal contenida. Como miembro de la Cohorte, _tenia _que estar ahí.

No, pero por los pelos – dijo Tidus... y suspiró cuando vio que Bastian no abría la puerta, esperando que se la franqueara. Como pudo, Tidus estiró una mano entre las maletas y la abrió –. Menos mal que llevas prisa, tío... .

¿Dónde están? – le replicó el otro, pasando a una habitación ricamente decorada, con arañas de cristal y velas en vez de luz eléctrica, que daban u suave reflejo a las paredes blanquecinas. Perfecto... iba a ser un ritual a lo grande...

...dada la situación, no era para menos.

Hola a ti también, Bastian – suspiró otra joven de pelo rosa, con lo que también se le vieron los colmillos, andando aceleradamente hacia él –. Acompáñame. Es en el sótano.

Perrrfecto... – sonrió Bastian, dejando que ella lo guiara abriendo la puerta.

Una suave música se escuchó entonces en la más completa oscuridad.

Cloud, sentado en una especie de diván, notó su corazón acelerarse en la oscuridad del sótano cuando escuchó la música empezar tras la cortina y los murmullos aumentar de golpe... para que luego se hiciera el silencio súbito.

Tragó saliva.

No sabía explicar muy bien cómo había llegado allí... pero sólo sabía que había estado esperando a Sefirot cuando...

Se mordió un mechón de su pelo rubio acabado en punta.

De verdad, ¿Qué había pasado?.

¿Cómo había acabado en esa casa tan buena, él, que había estado viviendo un par de meses en la calle?.

Esto... no le olía nada bien... .

De pronto, las cortinas se corrieron...

...y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad antes de acostumbrarse al suave resplandor de las velas, que iluminaba a toda una multitud que lo miraban con expectación.

Tembló un poco cuando un grupo de cinco lo rodeó... pero quedó parado e, irónicamen-te, aliviado, cuando se fijó en sus labios.

Colmillos...

Ellos... también eran... .

De pronto la música volvió a empezar en cuanto se abrieron unas puertas y apareció.

Murmullos de admiración llenaron toda la sala cuando un vampiro alto, de largo pelo plateado que ondeaba sobre sus hombros, comenzó a caminar entre todos los miembros del Clan Fenrir y otros allí reunidos, sonriendo levemente y extendiendo las manos para que los otros las besaran en dulce respeto.

Pero sus ojos verdes sólo podían mirar en una dirección, a un diván... .

Se... firot... – murmuró el chico... pero suavemente el hombre le llevó un dedo a los labios.

Cloud notó que podía perderse en esos ojos verdes mientras escuchaba una especie de suave cántico, lejano y cercano a la vez, que le dio las fuerzas justas para abrazar el cuello de Sefirot y acariciar su marfilínea cara.

El mayor sonrió, correspondiéndole y tumbándose suavemente con él en el diván, recostándolo...

...y el grito de Cloud apagó todo sonido de la habitación cuando el Abrazo de Sefirot envolvió su cuello, aplastándole, quitándole la vida gota a gota mientras el vampiro lo aferraba, sin soltarlo mientras su cuerpo se iba haciendo frío, cada vez más frío, envolviéndole en la oscuridad...

Pero...

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, coloreándolos con dulce sangre que poco a poco le hizo ir recuperando la consciencia.

Y entonces volvió a ver.

Y lo primero que vio fue esos ojos verdes que no le habían dejado en ningún momento entre un silencio contenido por parte de los asistentes mientras la piel del chico se volvía de marfil, sus cabellos de oro, sus ojos esmeraldas azuladas que sólo miraban a un punto...

...y el silencio fue roto por una mujer cuando Cloud, débilmente, abrazó a Sefirot con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento.

¡Salve al Príncipe! – gritó, entusiasmada.

¡Salve! – respondieron más voces.

¡Salve su Compañero! – gritó otra voz.

¡Salve!

¡Salve el hermano Cloud!

¡Salve!

¡Salve el Príncipe Sefirot!

¡Salve! – dijeron a coro los cinco vampiros que los rodeaban –. ¡Salve a ambos!.

Pero el mayor no parecía prestar atención más que a Cloud.

Bienvenido a tu nueva familia, mi amor – le sonrió Sefirot, acariciándole su ahora marfilínea piel.

El chico intentó hablar, pero sólo tosió, notándose débil.

Shhhh... más despacio... estás empezando a renacer... – le susurró su ahora sire, con suavidad – no tengas prisa... – dijo, antes de hacerse un pequeño corte en los labios y ofrecérselo.

Casi enseguida, su Cohorte se acercó suavemente al tiempo que Cloud besaba al Príncipe y bebía, con ganas, notando la caricia de Sefirot por fuera y por dentro al entrar su sangre en su cuerpo, al notar cómo los otros también lo iban besando, sin que Sefirot lo soltara, entrelazando poco a poco ambas sangres, haciéndolo más fuerte, uniéndolo más a todos mientras le acariciaban, le mordían sin hacerle daño, sin chuparle la sangre, sólo dándole la bienvenida mientras eso le unía más a ellos...

...pero sobre todo a Sefirot, quien le mordió de nuevo ofreciéndole otra vez su cuello, a lo que él correspondió, sintiéndose ahora pleno, completo, con la sangre de Sefirot dominando en su interior, con su cuerpo comenzando a unirse a él, ahora desnudo, adentrándose en sus entrañas, haciéndose uno con él.

Haciéndolo suyo... .

Cloud gritó, embriagado de placer, renaciendo en sus brazos por completo mientras todos lo acariciaban, dejando que Sefirot lo amara por primera vez con fuerza sobre el diván, entrando en él sin prisa, con plenitud, haciendo que todo el cuarto retumbara con sus gemidos entre el dulce olor de la sangre y el amor.

Una ceremonia preciosa. – dijo una vampira, apretando su pañuelo, de pie, cogiendo una copa de sangre de una bandeja.

En serio – sonrió otro, tomando una copa de sangre con gusto –. Si pudiera emocionarme como antes, lo habría hecho, caramba. Cómo lo ha llevado en brazos a sus aposentos... .

Hombre, era una boda – rió otro.

¿Dónde habrá encontrado a ese chiquillo?

¿Importa, hermana? Es delicioso... . Tan lindo... .

A ver si el Príncipe se va a molestar... .

Carcajadas acompañaron ese chascarrillo con entusiasmo.

Los vampiros de la Cohorte del Clan Fenrir estaban sentados en una sala, a la mesa, mientras el resto del Clan parloteaba en la recepción. Estos vampiros eran distintos por la forma en la que estaban sentados, en actitud reservada los unos a los otros.

La conversación seguía unos términos parecidos, pero que pronto empezaron a cambiar.

Parece que ha decidido sentar la cabeza – murmuró un vampiro de cabello plateado, con aspecto de caballero de antaño.

Provocarrr, dirrría yo... – añadió Bastian, riendo levemente para sí.

¿Tienes que ser tan seco? – suspiró otro pelirrojo, con el pelo más largo y sujeto en una coleta –. Lo que ha dicho él, nuestro Príncipe ha decidido su compañero por fin después de siglos. Fin de la historia.

Reno, qué pocas luces tienes, criatura – dijo una mujer de cabellos plateados, con traje escaso que enseñaba provocativamente sus carnes –. ¿En serio crees que _notre_ Sefirot sólo lo ha hecho por eso?.

Darkness, no sabes en qué piensa, nunca lo hemos hecho, así que dejad de discutir – intervino el de cabello plateado, conciliador –. El caso... es que tenemos un nuevo hermano. Deberíamos alegrarnos.

Sí, Cecil, ahí llevas razón – dijo otro vampiro de pelo castaño, de apariencia más joven que los otros. Pero no añadió nada más.

Tampoco le dio tiempo porque, de pronto, una de las puertas se abrió y un vampiro de orden inferior dijo:

Reno... de parte de Sefirot, que vayas preparando el coche para dentro de dos días... .

Reno bufó, levantándose y casi tirando la silla.

Me cago en mi calavera... . Esperaba poder quedarme un poco más.

Y yo que me alegro – suspiró Bastian para luego mirar al joven castaño – Squall, ¿Dónde... está el consesionarrrio de Harrrley Davidson en esta ciudad?.

Tan señorito como siempre – sonrió Squall.

No esperrrarrrás que suba en ese cascajo con Rrreno y los chiquillos.

Voy a ir yo también – suspiró Squall.

Cecil lo secundó. Él, que había crecido en la Edad Media, no tenía ni la mitad de prejuicios que Bastian... claro que, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un antiguo miembro de la familia Romanov, por muy hijo bastardo que fuera?.

Y tal vez yo también lo haga... aunque saldré más tarde.

Aun así – atajó Bastian.

Juntos iríais mejor – dijo Cecil.

Te invito a que subas tú con esos crrríos.

No irán tantos... creo que Tidus y Lightning... – dijo Squall, pero Darkness le interrumpió a carcajadas.

Déjalo, Cecil, _petit._ Le apetese abrirgse la _tête_ contra los quitamiedos. Deja que cumpla su ilusión – dijo, risueña, antes de añadir – además, esos dos deben salir del cascagón ya.

El hecho de que ambos sean diche tuyos no influye parrra nada en tu juisio, ¿Verdad? – mencionó Bastian con doble intención...

...instantes antes de que una copa lo bañara entre varias carcajadas.

Cuando Cloud abrió los ojos, se levantó, jadeando...

...para encontrase sobre una cama en una lujosa habitación con grabados en las paredes y en la cabecera de la misma cama, desnudo entre sábanas de seda.

Pero no tenía frío.

Lo único que notaba... era hambre... .

Hambre... .

La misma hambre de antes, cuando Sefirot lo había Abrazado.

Se turbó al pensar en eso.

Era... .

Joder... .

Podía... había notado no sólo a los cinco que los habían besado, sino como si todo el Clan hubiera participado en la ceremonia a la vez sin alterar su vínculo con Sefirot.

Su clan... .

Aún... estaba un poco confundido, pero... .

"No te preocupes, mi bien. Es normal."

Sintió cierto alivio al escuchar la voz de Sefirot, que le sonreía en el otro lado de la cama.

Con desesperación, lo abrazó, y Sefirot no pudo evitar reír suavemente al ver sus pequeños colmillos salir de entre sus dientes mientras buscaba su cuello. Parecía un bebé buscando el pecho.

Con cuidado, el mayor lo complació, antes de morderlo a su vez.

El alivio de Cloud fue completo al notarse entre sus brazos y sonrió un poco, ahora más tranquilo, notando que su ansia se calmaba. Entonces tomó la cara del mayor entre sus manos, fijándose en detalles que no había podido ver antes.

Ni un solo fallo... era... era perfecto... .

Pestañeó al fijarse en la claridad con la que lo veía todo a pesar de ser de noche, como si la ausencia de luz no fuera un obstáculo.

Te acostumbrarás pronto, mi amor – sonrió el mayor al ver su desconcierto.

Me... habías asustado – dijo Cloud, suspirando, recordando la incertidumbre de antes.

Sefirot rió, acariciándole la cara.

¿En serio? ¿No te dije que te llevaría conmigo?.

Esto... esto es más de lo que pensaba – murmuró Cloud. No... había esperado todo eso, toda esa ceremonia, ni esa cálida bienvenida ni aceptación por parte de todos los vampiros... . Había... creído que sería... .

Sefirot le apretó suavemente.

¿Te arrepientes?.

Cloud cerró entonces los ojos, abrazándole. Notó cómo lo llenaba incluso aunque no lo estaba mordiendo, aunque sólo lo abrazaba.

No – le dijo, suavemente –. Noto... como si siempre hubieras estado conmigo... .

Sefirot lo besó haciéndolo jadear antes de susurrarle:

Y siempre lo estaré. Todo tu Clan lo estará, mi amor – le susurró –. Cuando te hayas alimentado, te enseñaré nuestra casa... serás feliz allí... .

En silencio, el chico apretó el abrazo correspondiendo a Sefirot, sin pensar en nada más que en la unión que se estaba creando ahí y ahora...

...bajo el brillo de la luna roja.


	2. Luna Roja

**LUNA ROJA**

La luna estaba roja. Su extraño fulgor bañaba la cañada dotándola de un aire lúgubre.

Pocos se aventuraban a salir de sus chabolas.

Unos cuantos toxicómanos iban y venían en busca de su dosis.

El mono era más fuerte que el terror, quizá quedaran ya pocas cosas en este mundo capaz de asustarles.

La chabola estaba alejada de las demás. Circundada por un río de basura que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Una figura femenina se acercó tambaleante y abrió la desvencijada puerta. Allí estaba ella. Su redonda figura sentada sobre una esterilla de piel humana con los ojos en trance.

La chica se quedó paralizado. ¿Por qué no había terminado de meditar aún la vieja gorda?. Rebuscó entre sus maltrechos bolsillos y sacó un puñado de gusanos que metió en un bote de cristal.

Se sentó a esperar. No había ni una sola luz en la chabola, ni siquiera entraba aquella rojiza proveniente de la luna.

Se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y ladeó la cabeza:

– Aburrida – susurró.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la vieja pareció darse cuenta de su presencia:

– ¿Has traído los gusanos? – le preguntó.

– Hola. ¿Qué tal Zombi? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace una noche agradable?. No, que va, ¿por qué habrías de tener algo de consideración conmigo?. Encima que te hago los recados – protestó la chica volviendo a ponerse la capucha.

La vieja se levantó con dificultad debido a su peso y cogió el bote de cristal que Zombi le entregó:

– Sacados del corazón de un hombre muerto en la noche de Luna Roja – aplastó el bote y de su mano empezó a chorrear un espeso líquido verde que manchó la esteri-lla.

– ¡Que ascazo! – dijo Zombi.

– Dijo puta la tacones – Zombi miró hacia arriba. Colgada del techo aguardaba la pequeña Arpía de orejas puntiagudas, y alas y garras en lugar de manos y pies – para ser una Zombie tienes muchos remilgos.

– ¡Muerta Viviente gracias! El término Zombie es despectivo – le corrigió Zombi.

– ¡Basta ya niñas! – ordenó la vieja mientras agarraba su bastón. Este estaba fabricado con la corteza rugosa de un árbol y terminaba en un semicírculo al que se encontrada atada una piedra redonda grabada por multitud de runas brillantes y con un agujero en el centro – hoy ha nacido.

– ¿Quién ha nacido? – preguntó la Arpía mientras se posaba a sus pies.

– Él. Nube... basta de chácharas. Sirin trae mi zurrón – la pequeña Arpía voló hasta una mesa y agarró el objeto con sus garras, dejándolo caer en su brazo – Zombi prepara a Drago y dile a Fiona que prepare el equipaje.

– ¡¿A Drago?! – protestó Zombi – ¡Esa lagartija se me comió una pierna!.

– Obedece niña o te convertiré en polvo – le amenazó la vieja – Zombi corrió hasta una abertura en la pared disimulada por un tapiz – Sirin busca a Fénix, J. A. Lobo y Licker. Partimos esta noche a Estados Unidos.

Sirin volaba entre el tráfico iluminada por la luz rojiza que despedía la luna. Le ponía las plumas de punta. Al fin vio el coche rojo que estaba buscando. Se posó en su capó y miró hacia delante.

Un hombre cavaba vigilado por dos figuras encapuchadas. Una de ellas iba encorvada mientras la otra sostenía una escopeta de combate:

– Ya basta Vasile, ya es bastante profundo – dijo el que sostenía la escopeta.

– Unde e o carte? – preguntó el que cavaba dejando la pala a un lado. Era un hombre moreno vigoroso, de unos cuarenta años.

– ¿El libro?.

BANG.

– Aquí tienes el primer capítulo – dijo el de la escopeta mientras el hombre caía de espaldas doblándose en una posición extraña – con el siguiente te regalamos las tapas.

– ¡J. A.! ¡Aquí! – chilló la Arpía volando hacia ellos – ¿Quién era ese? – dijo señalando el cadáver.

– Buscaba "ese" libro – respondió el encapuchado mientras se quitaba la capucha. Sus rasgos lupinos quedaron en evidencia.

– ¿Me puedo comer sus ojos? – preguntó la pequeña Sirin relamiéndose.

– No – el Hombre Lobo cogió la pala y empezó a enterrar el cuerpo.

– ¿Sólo uno? Porfi.

– Te he dicho que no – le respondió mientras el cuerpo desaparecía entre la tierra – tiene que parecer un ajuste de cuentas.

– La jefa os busca – Sirin caminó hasta donde estaba el otro encapuchado. El disfraz no disimulaba su grotesco aspecto – apuesto a que Licker también quería un pedazo – Licker abrió la boca como respuesta. Sus deformes dientes dieron paso a una len-gua de más de dos metros que lamió la cara de la Arpía – genial, se ha comido mi pasador.

Cuando J. A. terminó de enterrar el cuerpo los tres se metieron en el coche.

– Te ha quedado muy cutre – le dijo Sirin a J. A. .

– Esa es la idea. Un simple ajuste de cuentas.

– No se que te preocupa tanto, los humanos sólo ven aquello que quieren ver. Para la mayoría de ellos el mundo es un lugar ordinario y predecible. No prestan mucha atención a las personas que hay a su alrededor. Después de todo, ¿Por qué deberían prestarla?. La moda es universal, las opiniones están dirigidas por los medios de comunicación, la gente es gente. Es lo más natural del mundo – Sirin se asomó un momento por la ventanilla y agitó el ala en la que terminaba su brazo.

– ¿Y qué pasa si sucede algo extraño? – le preguntó el Hombre Lobo – por ejemplo un Ent caminando ente los árboles de un parque, un grupo de Goblins haciendo de las suyas, el humano que viera eso se percataría de que pasa algo.

– Pero al minuto de dejar de verlo la naturaleza humana se impondría de nuevo – Sirin se puso seria – desde pequeños asumen que los monstruos no existen. Incluso cuando los ven, no recuerdan haberlos visto. Su cerebro lo interpreta como un "perro grande" o una "ilusión óptica", cualquier cosa menos una criatura que sabe "que no existe". Mi ala "un pájaro que vuela en la carretera", tu un "hombre muy peludo"... .

– Claro, ¿Y el hocico y los colmillos? – gruñó J. A. .

– Aquellos que les presten atención probablemente lo olvidarán segundos después o buscarán una explicación racional.

– ¿Y los Cazadores? ¿La Inquisición? ¿Acción Humana?.

– Algunos humanos son capaces de ver las rarezas que les rodean. Son conscientes. Distinguen un grupo de Hadas como Hadas y no como luciérnagas, o a una Sirena como tal, y no como un manatí. Están más alerta, son más observadores y están más sintonizados con su entorno. Puede ser natural en ellos o haber visto tantas cosas extrañas que han empezado a buscarlas.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo cuentan a amigos, vecinos o familiares?.

– Porque acabarían arruinando sus vidas, o internados en una institución psiquiátrica. Esta es la ironía de vivir en un mundo en el que la mayoría decide lo que es "real".

– ¿Entonces?.

– Se encuentran con un nuevo y sorprendente mundo que se abre ante ellos. Docenas de nuevas especies y culturas, nuevos sistemas de creencias y el poder de la magia que se vuelve real. La mayoría lo acepta, otros buscan más conocimiento y los demás... .

– Se arman hasta los dientes, se unen a organizaciones secretas y vienen a por nosotros.

– ¡Esos son los menos! – protestó Sirin.

– Ya hemos llegado – J. A. señaló la luna – que rara está hoy, debe ser la contaminación.

– Buscando una explicación racional... – rió Sirin.

– Cállate – gruñó J. A. .

La vieja esperaba sentada en la esterilla, su lado se encontraba una chica sudamericana de piel oscura, ojos azules y larga melena rubia que le caía en tirabuzones.

– Traéd a Rojo.

– ¿No sería mejor ir a buscarlo? Porque como es una autocaravana tendremos que tirar una pared abajo y... – todos se giraron para mirar a Zombi – pero ¿Qué sabré yo? – se marchó murmurando – nadie le hace caso a la chica muerta... .

Rojo era una autocaravana alemana de 1965 en sorprendente buen estado. Zombi al volante tocaba el claxon delante de la puerta.

Uno a uno se metieron en el vehículo. Una enorme silueta alada se posó sobre la autocaravana y la elevó en el aire perdiéndose en la lejanía.

La gasolinera estaba desierta. Un cartel desvencijado con la palabra "Closed" colgaba de la puerta que daba acceso al interior.

Una gigantesca figura, del tamaño de dos hombres arrancó literalmente la puerta y la lanzó lejos de allí.

Puede que Fiona no fuera la más espabilada, pero desde luego sabía como usar su fuerza.

La Ogra pelirroja asomó su enorme cabeza y luego entró con dificultad arrasando con varios expositores a su paso. La pequeña Arpía entró tras ella y sobrevoló los estantes.

La escasa luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era más que suficiente para ella.

Una haz de luz verde se dirigió hacia su cara:

– Tranquilo hermano – dijo la Arpía poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

– Te envía la Chaman Orca ¿No? – las luces se encendieron y ante ella apareció una tortuga antropomorfa con una cinta naranja en sus ojos. También llevaba rodilleras y coderas.

– ¡Anda coño! ¡Una tortuga ninja! – exclamó Sirin – ¡¿Y los demás?!.

– ¿Tortuga Ninja? – preguntó Zombi detrás de ella, y se puso a cantar:

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

_Heroes in a half-shell,_

_Turtle Power!_

_They´re the world´s most fearsome fighting team. (We´re really hip!)_

_They´re heroes in a half-shell and they´re green. (Hey, get a grip!)_

_When the evil Shredder attacks,_

_These Turtle boys don´t cut him no slack!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Splinter taught them to be ninja teens. (He´s a radical rat!)_

_Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines. (That´s a fact, Jack!)_

_Raphael is cool, but crude. (Gimme a break!)_

_Michaelangelo is a party dude. (Party!)_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

_Heroes in a half-shell,_

_Turtle Power!_

– ¿Pero...? – la tortuga antropomorfa parpadeó.

– ¡¿Y los demás?! ¡Hola Michelangelo! ¡¿Por qué eres tan bajito?! – preguntó Zombi entusiasmada.

– ¿What? No hay más, my name is Miki y no soy más alto chica por el peso de mis cojones – respondió Miki enfadado – ¿Os envía o no esa vieja bruja?.

– Cuida tu lengua – la vieja entró en el edificio anexo a la gasolinera. Fiona le apartó las estanterías – y ahora dime, ¿Le has encontrado?.

– Sure. All right – Miki le entregó a la Orca un sobre – ya sabes que soy el fucking master. Pero casi me cago en cuanto saltó el conjuro. Joder, nada menos que por correo electrónico.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? – preguntó la Chaman entregándole las fotos a Sirin.

– Está en New York – respondió Miki – Nueva York, la mejor ciudad del mundo, ¡The best city in the world! ¡Os llevaré allí! ¡Y patearemos sus pálidos culos!.

Los ocho se metieron en la furgoneta. J. A. Lobo conducía y Miki se puso a su lado. Fiona estaba claramente incómoda situada detrás de ellos mientras que Fénix se había tumbado en uno de los asientos. Sirin posada en el respaldo miraba por la ventana hacia la oscuridad del exterior. Licker dormía bajo los asientos mientras la Chamán se encontraba sentada con los ojos cerrados:

– _Escudriñar _– dijo pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. No conocía al muchacho y no tenía ninguna conexión física que le uniera a él. Escuchó el suave aleteo de Drago y cerró los ojos. Debería estar descansada si quería enfrentarse en condiciones a él.


	3. Comienza la búsqueda

**COMIENZA LA BÚSQUEDA**

Un chico lanzó el periódico a la casa de ladrillo blanco para luego mirarla con envidia. Menuda fiesta, no le habían dejado dormir.

Una desvencijada furgoneta aparcó delante de él:

– ¡Chavito! ¡Aquí!.

El chico se ruborizó al ver esa belleza rubia llamarlo desde la furgoneta:

– ¿Sí? – tartamudeó.

– ¿Sabes si están los dueños ricura? – preguntó con dulzura e inclinándose sobre la ventanilla de tal forma que mostraba el generoso escote de su camiseta de tirantes.

– Sí... ¡Sí! – exclamó el chico turbado – han estado de fiesta toda la noche señorita.

– ¿De parranda? Qué malos – abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y salió, detrás de ella salió una enorme y corpulenta mujer pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos que tapó el sol – es mi amiga Fio, es alemana – le susurró al chico que pudo apreciar su cálido aliento.

– En...cantado – dijo el chico.

– Grasias ricura – dijo encaminándose a la casa mientras el chico seguía su camino algo mareado.

– Esta noche se la despelleja.

– Joder que burra eres – le replicó Zombi a Sirin dentro de la furgoneta. J. A. Lobo observó la casa. Vampiros. Todo el lujo era poco para ellos. No había ninguna ventana abierta. ¿Qué cojones pasaba con sus vecinos? ¿Estaban ciegos o qué?. Se giró y miró a varios guardias de seguridad observar la autocaravana desde la distan-cia. Si hubiera sido un coche de gama alta seguro que hubiera pasado desapercibido – van a acercarse – le dijo a la vieja.

– Fucking bastards! – exclamó Miki mientras sacaba sus nunchakus.

– Ves, Ves nunchakus, como Michaelangelo – dijo Zombi excitada – a mi no me engañas.

– Close your fucking mouth bitch!.

– Si... yes very well – dijo Zombi rascándose su pálida cabeza. Que bonito era el idioma.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a la furgoneta asomándose despacio pero con autoridad:

– A long trip, my friends? – dijo con doble sentido. Sabía qué tipo de gente solía usar esos vehículos... .

– Close your fucking mouth bitch! – le respondió Zombi. Ella también sabía inglés.

Inmediatamente el guardia le apuntó con la pistola y sus compañeros se acercaron. Eran doce y habían rodeado la furgoneta.

Miki ya lo había vivido antes. Paliza para enseñarles quien mandaba, y requisamiento de todo lo que tuvieran de valor. Los vecinos se metieron en sus casa, algunos miraban acurrucados en sus ventanas.

– Go down! – ordenó el guardia de seguridad.

Uno tras otro fueron bajando del vehículo. Y se situaron frente a él. Era obvio que había algo extraño en todos ellos.

Uno de ellos permanecía con la cabeza agachada y resoplaba, como si sus dientes estuvieran rozándose con algo.

– Show me your face! – ordenó el policía acercándose y cogiendo de la barbilla a Licker.

Sucedió a cámara lenta. El guardia no pudo ni moverse cuando una enorme lengua roja pareció querer tragárselo antes de que lo hicieran dos enormes hileras de dientes que lo engulleron en la oscuridad con un último estruendo metálico. Su cara fue literalmente arrancada de su cabeza. El hombre se cayó hacia atrás retorciéndose antes de que una lengua inhumana penetrara en su cuerpo y le arrancara su caja torácica.

– _Oscuridad _– conjuró Orca provocando que la autocaravana irradiara oscuridad.

Los guardias de seguridad gritaron y abrieron fuego. Tres de ellos cayeron heridos por las balas de sus compañeros.

J. A. Lobo descerrajó un tiro en el estómago a uno de ellos, para luego arrancarle la cabeza de otro. A continuación utilizó su escopeta para reventar la cabeza de uno de los heridos.

– _Alfombra reptante_.

Enjambres de insectos monstruosos devoraron a cinco de los guardias que veían horrorizados como les mordían y picaban, aprovechando cualquier agujero de su cuerpo para introducirse en su interior y continuar devorándolos desde dentro.

Zombi mordió en el cuello a otro de los heridos.

Miki cercenó el brazo de un guardia y derribó a otros dos mientras Licker devoraba a un tercero.

Fénix voló hasta introducirse en la nube de oscuridad, y se mareó nada más entrar.

Había sangre y restos por todos lados. Un hombre lloraba gritando el nombre de su mujer, los insectos repelaban unos huesos blancos mientras Sirin trataba de arrancar los ojos de un cadáver.

– Quémalo todo – ordenó la Chaman Orca.

– Pero... esos tres aún están vivos – dijo señalando a un guardia que sujetaba su muñón sanguinolento, al que gritaba y a otro que respiraba pesadamente en el suelo.

– Drago – llamó la vieja y el cachorro de Dragón acudió presto como un perrito meneando alegremente su larga cola reptiliana – quémalo todo.

Acto seguido el dragoncillo incineró la zona que había cubierto el hechizo. Zombi se llevó la autocaravana y los demás se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Las ambulancias empezaban a sonar y la policía llego justo cuando atravesaron el umbral de la puerta.

Seguidamente llamaron a esta y abrió Fénix cubierta tan solo con una pequeña toalla:

– ¿Algo acontesió? – preguntó con gesto preocupado.

– No se preocupe – dijo un fornido oficial de policía recorriendo su voluptuoso cuerpo con la mirada – una explosión de gas, por favor no salga de casa hasta que avisemos por megafonía. Y no se acerque a las ventanas, el espectáculo no es bonito.

– Grasias ofisial – respondió Fénix cerrando la puerta.

Laguna, un vampiro maduro de cabello moreno y largo se levantó de golpe de su ataúd. Normalmente tenía el sueño ligero, y ese alboroto lo había terminado de despertar.

Olisqueó el aire y apretó los dientes. Intrusos.

Con sigilo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Darkness mientras escuchaba unos enormes pasos arriba.

En el cuarto de Darkness se habían congregado varios chiquillos para dormir. No le era extraño ver que dormían con ella incluso los que no eran suyos, pero apretó los dientes.

Mierda, lo peor que podían hacer era estar todos encerrados ahí... .

Con mucha dificultad, comenzó a despertar a algunos, que al ver su cara y al oler el asqueroso olor ni preguntaron y se pusieron a imitarlo hasta que Laguna llegó a Darkness.

Pero un grito la despertó por él.

Darkness se levantó, con los ojos muy abiertos y bañados en lágrimas, apretando los colmillos con rabia.

– Ma petite Camille... – siseó entre sollozos... .

...y antes de que Laguna u otro pudieran hacer nada, se lanzó fuera de la habitación.

Laguna apretó los dientes... sabía lo que era perder a un chiquillo... .

...pero no tenía tiempo.

– ¡Dispersaos! ¡Tenemos que echarlos o ganar tiempo! – siseo en el tono más bajo que pudo – ¡Conectad con los que podáis!.

Fiona enarbolaba el cuerpo de la vampiresa mientras este se deslizaba lentamente entre la columna. La criatura ya no tenía cabeza pues Fiona la había aplastado con su enorme mano.

Pero Fiona no tuvo ni tiempo de dejarla en el suelo cuando un rayo plateado se lanzó sobre ella rugiendo de rabia y clavando sus uñas en su carne, aullando con una furia tan desgarradora que deformó su rostro hasta límites monstruosos.

Fiona, a pesar de la sorpresa, fue rápida y evitó que pudiera morderla, frenándola y forcejeando con ella, pero se le escurría como un pez en la mano, bufando y arañandola, arrancándole trozos de carne en su locura... .

Harta, Fiona comenzó a golpearse a sí misma contra la pared, una, otra, otra, y otra vez, hasta que hundió ligeramente la cabeza de Darkness consiguiendo marearla lo justo para que cayera al suelo, con lo que aprovechó para aplastarla con el pie.

Aulló de dolor cuando la mordió... .

– ¡Apartá, linda! – se escuchó.

...pero una brutal ola de fuego apartó brutalmente el cuerpo de Darkness, empezando a carbonizarla mientras Fénix respiraba.

Por poco tiempo.

– ¡Asesina! ¡Sacrílega! – gritó un vampiro, lanzándose sobre ella y quedando carbonizado al instante.

Pero la luz de esa llamarada les hizo ver que estaban rodeadas de por lo menos quince al tiempo que uno cogía el cuerpo de Darkness.

J.A. Lobo se movía, inquieto, olisqueando el aire.

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando abajo?.

Pero quedó parado.

Algo... algo se movía tras él.

Se giró...

...y Laguna se había tirado sobre él aun antes de que pudiera coger su escopeta, arrojándosela lejos.

– ¿Tan bajo has caído, perro? – le gritó al hombre Lobo.

J. A. no respondió limitándose a agarrar la cabeza del vampiro y golpearla con su rodilla, para estrellarlo contra la pared cogiéndolo de los hombros.

El vampiro le golpeó el estómago y cuando se dobló aprovechó para aplastarle la cabeza.

Laguna observó como el Hombre Lobo se levantaba desorientado y arrancando el cabecero de una cama se lo estrelló.

Un chiquillo atravesó la pared seguido de Miki que se apoyó sobre sus piernas y golpeó a los dos chiquillos que lo habían lanzado:

– Necesitas some help? – le preguntó al Hombre Lobo mientras sacaba un Bo y derribaba a los chiquillos antes de que pudieran levantarse.

– Se muestran poco comunicativos – dijo J. A. Lobo agarrando una sábana y envolviendo con ella a Laguna y a otro chiquillo, para atarla a continuación y golpearlos hasta que se estuvieron quietos.

Zombi miraba a la joven vampiresa del mechón blanco en su pelo:

– Mola, yo tengo mechones rojos – le dijo – bueno primero eran sangre seca, pero luego me lo tinté.

– Que asco – dijo Pícara, sin bajar la guardia – ¿A qué coño habéis venido aquí?.

Zombi se rascó la cabeza y se le cayó la oreja. La recogió y se la puso otra vez:

– No... lo... sé... – le respondió. Era verdad. No lo sabía. Claro, nadie le contaba nada a la chica muerta.

Pícara suspiró notando algo cercano a un ataque de nervios. No envíes a un zombie a hacer el trabajo sucio:

– ¿Dónde está tu maestra? – le peguntó.

– La Señorita Rotetmeller que me dio clase en tercero seguirá allí, la Señora Lucía se casó y se marchó a Francia, la Señorita Luisa, que me dio gimnasia en cuarto, ahora da tecnología... – empezó a enumerar Zombi.

– ¡Me refiero a tú ama! ¡Tú señora! ¡La que te ha dicho que vengas aquí! – gritó exasperada.

– ¡Ah! Esa es fácil – respondió alegremente Zombi – no lo sé.

Pícara rugió de rabia, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación con un portazo, buscando al jefe de esos idiotas para parar esa estupidez.

Zombi miró largo rato la puerta cerrada. No tenía educación ninguna.

Fénix se vio engullida por una marea de vampiros pero desencadenó su poder y todos se desvanecieron carbonizados. Fiona se rascaba su pelo ardiente y siguió adelante.

Tontos. Vampiros tontos. ¿Acaso no valoraban su...?.

De pronto una joven vampiresa enarbolando una bandera blanca entró en la habitación carbonizada, intentando no mirar las cenizas de sus compañeros:

– ¿Quién os pidió que hicierais esto? – murmuró con la voz temblorosa de rabia.

– ¡Carajo chica! ¡¿Crees que quiero esto?! – dijo señalando la ceniza a su alredor. Se escuchaba la lucha a través de las paredes. Fiona iba a echar la casa abajo.

– ¡Dile a tu amiga que pare! – gritó con rabia.

– ¡No puedo! – gritó Fénix – pero ven conmigo, estarás a salvo.

– Quiero ver a tu jefa.

– Sígueme – le dijo Fénix. Cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con esta locura.

En la habitación donde horas antes se había celebrado la ceremonia, los ocupantes de la casa esperaban tensos. Darkness jadeaba empezando a volver a respirar y sintiendo que al dolor de Camille, se le sumaban al menos diez más.

La Ogresa los miraba desde arriba. Su cabeza tocaba el enorme techo. Circundándola se encontraba una pequeña Arpía que le estaba aplicando una crema.

La puerta se abrió y una vieja y rolliza Orca entró en la enorme sala. La zombie llevaba una silla que le puso para que utilizara:

– Me alegro de que hayamos sido capaces de llegar a un entendimiento – dijo la Orca – podéis llamarme Chaman Orca. Siento el malentendido – Miki se rió.

– ¡¿De qué se guíe ese?! – siseó Darkness con furia pero Laguna la sujetó.

– What´s up?! ¡¿Quieres pelea sanguijuela?! – Miki sacó sus nunchakus y los meneó.

– Deberías buscarte otros colaboradores – dijo Laguna seco – no tiene ni puta gracia lo que ha pasado aquí.

Miki iba a ir a por él, pero Fénix lo detuvo.

– Como ya te he dicho lo lamento – se disculpó Orca.

– ¿Qué querías? – preguntó Pícara.

– Información – respondió Orca.

– Después de la que has liado – dijo Darkness empezando a incorporarse con dificultad mirando a la Chaman que sonrió –. Te guíes? Est-ce que tú piensas que es haser más enfants et c´est fini? Comment as tú pensé que nous íbamos a ayudarte, bruja! – escupió antes de gritar a pleno pulmón – _¡Encubrimiento de la Concurrencia!_.

De golpe todos los vampiros desaparecieron de la vista.

– Dejadlos marchar – ordenó la vieja Orca.

– ¿Por qué los dejas vivir? – preguntó Sirin.

– Pueden sernos de utilidad en el futuro – la Chaman sacó su bastón y golpeó el suelo de madera, del que empezaron a brotar pequeñas raíces y ramas que cubrieron todo el sótano. Algunas de ellas se marchitaron al alcanzar las paredes, pero otras las sustituyeron – estuvo aquí. Aquí lo convirtieron siguiendo su ceremonia. Nos vamos, abandonad el lugar. Lo he limpiado, nadie podrá ya encontrar pistas de lo que sucedió aquí. No puedo permitirme la interferencia de los demás Clanes de Vampiros.

– ¿Y los demás? ¿Hombres Lobo, Profundos, Murciélagos...? – preguntó J. A. Lobo.

– No saben quien es – dijo la vieja Chaman – investigaran la luna. Cazarán chiquillos, pero sólo nosotros vamos tras el auténtico.

– Good! Unos cuantos chupópteros menos – dijo Miki.

– En marcha – dijo Orca – hacia San Francisco.


	4. Aprendiendo

**APRENDIENDO**

Sefirot abrió los ojos, ansioso, esa noche.

Tenía ganas de ver a Cloud al despertar a su lado en el Plaza, sobre todo con lo que tenía planeado para luego... .

Pero quedó parado al ver que el lado de su cama estaba vacío.

Se levantó deprisa.

Entonces lo notó...

Era... un dolor vago, pero... .

Se llevó la mano al pecho... .

Treinta y ocho... .

Cerró los ojos.

Si él sentía eso... .

Salió por el pasillo, apresurado, evitando a la gente que subía para acostarse o arreglarse...

...y por el hueco de la escalera vio a Cloud correr mientras Tidus y Lightning lo seguían llamándolo y Squall cogía a Reno del hombro para llevárselo.

No había que ser muy listo para adivinar lo que había pasado.

Apretó los dientes para concentrarse entonces en Cloud. Durante ese breve lapso, como en una nebulosa, vio a Tidus y Lightning desistiendo y marchándose a la calle; a Bastian patrullando Manhatann en moto sin haber comido... .

Y lo encontró.

Cuando terminó de teleportarse, apareció para ver a Cloud apoyado en la cornisa, cogiéndose las piernas con los brazos. No le animó ver que además estaba blanco como la cera, ojeroso y con el labio tembloroso.

Conocía ese aspecto: era el de un vampiro hambriento.

Cloud alzó levemente la vista al notar que Sefirot lo abrazaba desde atrás, y tembló levemente, como esperando una represalia que no llegó. En vez de eso:

– Aún no has comido... ¿Qué haces aquí?.

– No quiero – replicó, casi mecánico.

– No seas niño... .

Pero Cloud siguió hablando en serio.

– Sefirot... ¿He hecho algo malo sin darme cuenta?.

El mayor lo miró con incredulidad.

– Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

– He... he notado raros a los demás, como... como si hubiera pasado algo... y... Reno parece culparme.

Sefirot inspiró con cierta rabia.

Eso era... .

– Reno es muy irlandés: es muy temperamental, pero ya se le pasará.

Pero Cloud no pareció escucharle.

– Y... además noto... ¿Por qué me siento mal?.

Sefirot lo tranquilizó acariciándole la cara.

– Aún no has comido solo. Sólo es eso – luego le sonrió, cogiéndole de la mano –. De hecho... ven, te tengo una sorpresa.

Reno cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo... y siseó furioso cuando vio que Squall ya se había metido en ella.

– ¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres, mocoso yanqui?! – gritó el pelirrojo – ¡¿Mi puta ama de crí...!?.

Pero quedó callado de golpe cuando Squall lo besó, mordiéndole con ganas la boca y rasgándosela suavemente con sus colmillos. Entonces se dejó tirar en la cama, volteando al moreno y mordiéndolo con ganas en el cuello cuando el joven le tiró brutalmente del pelo, más cuando la sangre del moreno corrió suavemente por su lengua.

Entonces peleó con la ropa de Squall para arrancársela antes de mordisquearlo suave-mente, con delicadeza, sonriendo cuando el chico gimió, agarrándolo del pelo y obligándolo a chupársela, haciendo que el mayor engullera su miembro antes de que el pequeño saltara sobre él y lo mordiera, engulléndolo también con su cuerpo... .

Ambos entonces comenzaron a lamer suavemente el rastro de sangre que se entremez-claba al tiempo que Squall cabalgaba con fuerza sobre el miembro de Reno, que lo apretaba con desesperación... .

Cloud quedó parado al ver la sorpresa cuando, como por arte de magia, ambos aparecieron en una casa, no muy lejana del hotel PLaza. Con cuidado, entró por la ventana que Sefirot le estaba señalando.

Una chica rubia, preciosa, estaba dormida en la cama de la habitación. Iba vestida con un camisón de algodón de tirantes, con un Snoopy dibujado y levemente gastado sobre fondo blanco, lo que hacía que se le notara un poco el pecho y mucho su piel levemente bronceada de forma sana, de hacer ejercicio, como se veía en sus torneadas piernas y en sus hermosos pies descalzos sobre las sábanas.

– Es un regalo – le susurró Sefirot a Cloud en el oído –. Se llama Melanie, sus padres se han ido a cenar, y... no ha conocido todavía el amor – añadió con cierta picardía.

– Es... ¿Virgen? – dijo Cloud, levemente azorado, incluso tratando de bromear – ¿Has... encontrado una virgen en Nueva York? – pero no podía dejar de mirarla, con creciente aprensión. Era... no quería morderla... .

Tenía miedo de matarla... .

Notó entonces que Sefirot lo abrazaba desde atrás.

– La próxima vez tendrás que buscarlo tú. Quería... que la primera vez que comieras solo fuera algo delicioso... .

– Es... una niña... – murmuró Cloud, algo indeciso.

– Tiene tu edad... pero ahora te parece más joven.

¿Así... te parecía yo a ti antes?, pensó Cloud para sí.

Despacio, se acercó a la chica, queriendo acariciarle el pelo...

...y notó el hambre arrollarle cuando acarició su piel, cálida, suave... .

Sin poder evitarlo, la mordió, abrazándola con fuerza contra sí al notarla retorcerse suavemente como si la estuvieran amando, sintiendo entonces la caricia de Sefirot en su espalda.

"Así... despacio... no tengas prisa, mi amor...".

Cloud hizo lo posible por obedecerle, cosa que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil al notar el calor, la proximidad y, sobre todo, el dulce y fresco sabor de la sangre de esa chica, aun virgen, buena, limpia, inocente, cuyo corazón palpitaba cada vez más despacio en sus manos mientras sus suspiros aumentaban y la sangre manaba hacia él... .

Pero al notar la mano de Sefirot tratando suavemente de apartarlo, reaccionó y pudo para a tiempo, con lo que la chica cayó en sus brazos, viva aunque inconsciente.

– Lo has hecho muy bien – le susurró Sefirot, abrazándolo desde atrás, acariciando la cara de la chica. –. Muchos sin querer matan al ganado la primera vez.

– ¿Estás diciendo... que si se mata, no es a propósito? – dijo Cloud, sin poder disimular su alivio, más al ver que la chica iba recuperando el color e incluso se acurrucaba en sueños, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

– ¿Te reconforta, verdad? – le dijo el mayor, sonriendo levemente... pero su mirada se oscureció por un momento –. Pero a algunos les da igual. Se sienten mejor cuanto más se acercan a la Bestia.

– ¿La Bestia?.

– Ya lo irás aprendiendo – atajó Sefirot.

Con cuidado, Sefirot la dejó en la cama antes de tenderle la mano a Cloud, que la cogió...

...y quedó helado cuando Sefirot, volando, lo llevó abrazándolo de la cintura.

Por instinto, se abrazó más, para darse cuenta entonces de que no parecía poder caerse, incluso de que parecía tan ligero como Sefirot... .

...y entonces pudo fijarse en la alfombra de luces que era la ciudad de Nueva York: Queens, Manhatan, Brooklyn, Bronx... partes que apenas sí había visto en su vida humana ahora se le presentaban como un tapiz hormigueante, que sus ojos le permitían ver casi al detalle, incluyendo la leve maraña de nubes y las luces que los rodeaban mientras el aire de la noche le acariciaba la cara y el brazo de Sefirot lo sujetaba con seguridad.

– Esto... es increíble – murmuró Cloud en voz muy baja, agarrándose ahora con más tranquilidad –. No... sabía que podía hacer esto... .

– No puedes aún... pero quiero que veas lo que puedes alcanzar – le susurró en el oído, aferrándolo más.

O sea... que aún no puedo, pensó Cloud.

Pero el que Sefirot pensara que podía llegar a aprender eso... .

Lo aferró, abrazándolo cuando comenzaron a aterrizar en el balcón de su habitación.

– Sefirot... – murmuró.

– ¿Sí?.

Cloud entonces lo besó en los labios.

"Gracias".

Con eso, el mayor lo pasó a toda prisa al dormitorio, sin poder contenerse...

Lightning sonrió cuando tuvo en sus manos esa pequeña cámara de plástico desechable que había comprado en Times Square.

– ¿Tienes que actuar como una turista japonesa?.

– SOY una turista japonesa, Tidus – suspiró Lightning antes de sacar una foto al Empire State –. Nunca he estado aquí... además... creo que nos vendrá bien.

Tidus suspiró. Sabía que lo decía por el chaval. Había salido corriendo... y si la forma de Lightning de animarle era a base de fotos, pues... .

Entonces sonrió.

– Se me ha ocurrido una idea... .

Lightning se fijó entonces en hacia dónde miraba...para ver una limusina blanca...

...y conocía demasiado bien ese brillo en los ojos de Tidus.

– No, no, no... – rogó... .

Pero Tidus ya había salido corriendo.

Squall suspiró, estirándose al notar a Reno juguetear con su pelo.

Entonces sonrió, mordiéndole suavemente la muñeca. Adoraba la compañía del pelirrojo. Realmente, era al único que apreciaba de todo el clan. Le hacían gracia sus estallidos.

Reno lo besó... pero suspiró, molesto, al ver que Squall se incorporaba.

– ¿Tanta prisa tienes? – le susurró, abrazándolo desde atrás.

– Tenemos que seguir viaje – dijo Squall sin inmutarse.

– Me gustas, pero eres raro de la hostia... a veces no sé qué te pasa por la cabeza. – suspiró Reno antes de besarlo en el cuello y marcharse.

– Mejor ser así que estallar con cualquier cosa.

Ante esa frase, quedó parado cuando Reno se giró, lentamente.

– Vale, me he pasado con el crío, lo admito... pero cuando tú tengas chiquillos y notes a cuatro morir de golpe a apenas 30 km de distancia sin que hayas podido evitarlo, entonces iré yo y te pediré calma y sosiego – escupió Reno antes de coger la chaqueta.

Squall mantuvo el gesto hasta que escuchó a Reno bajar hacia el parking del hotel.

Entonces golpeó la silla, enviándola contra la pared de una furiosa patada que la destrozó.

– Nunca le haré esa putada a nadie, Reno. _Nunca_.

– ¿Pero... dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Cloud.

Después de hacer el amor, curiosamente Sefirot les había vestido y le estaba haciendo ir apresuradamente escaleras abajo, entre la gente.

– Vas – dijo, llegando a la puerta –. Yo tengo cosas que hacer... así que sal. Date una vuelta.

Y con eso, dejó a un pasmado Cloud ante el Plaza.

– ¿Me echas? – preguntó.

– Te vendrá bien aprender más – dijo el mayor sin alterarse mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

Cloud fue a protestar...

...antes de ver la limusina que aparcó atropelladamente ante el plaza ante el pasmo de los transeúntes y los chillidos de Lightning.

– ¡Serás hijo de puta! ¡No te dejo volver a conducir un puto coche en mi vida! ¡Tidus, dame ese volante YA!.

– ¡Mujer, que ya le he cogido el tranquillo! – entonces Tidus se asomó sonriente por la ventanilla –. Eh, Cloud, ¿Te vienes a echarle un último vistacillo a Nueva York a lo grande?.

Cloud entonces sonrió, entendiendo... .

– ¡Pues claro!.

Aunque quedó parado cuando Reno salió del hotel a toda velocidad y, sin miramientos, echó a Tidus del asiento del conductor de una patada en el culo.

– ¡Au! ¡Reno, joder...!.

– Deja eso a los profesionales, niño – le espetó Reno antes de mirarlos a él y a Cloud... y sonrió levemente –. Venga, subid al coche. Y tú no me mires así, chaval, ni que fuera a comerte... .

Sefirot miró desde dentro la limusina alejarse con los tres chiquillos asomándose por la ventanilla de arriba y riendo como locos.

– Curioso que con la que se ha liado les dejes salir a hacer el payaso.

Frunció el ceño. Aun antes de darse la vuelta, sabía que era Squall.

– Son niños.

– Tú no – dijo el moreno –. Deberías saber mejor lo que haces.

– Squall... – suspiró Sefirot sacando ostensiblemente el móvil – ahora no tengo ganas de aguantarte.

– Pues Bastian viene para acá... y no sé qué es peor. Sobre todo cuando se entere de que le toca subir la moto al coche porque los niños han salido de paseo.

Sefirot suspiró.

– ¿Y por qué no sales tú? – le sonrió, con doble intención –. Pareces sacado de una novela de Anne Rice, querido Squall.

Squall, en silencio, se dirigió al parking.

Esperaba que Bastian le diera un enorme dolor de cabeza.


	5. Siguiendo sus pasos

SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS

Licker estaba poniendo la habitación perdida de babas mientras Drago se encontraba posado en la escalera de incendios que chirriaba por su peso.

Era una habitación normal y corriente, pensó J. A. Lobo, algunos pósters, la mayoría arrancados. Dinero encima de la mesita de noche. Mucho dinero. Y una guitarra eléctrica que quitó de las manos de Zombi antes de que esta despertara a los ocupantes de la casa.

La luz del pasillo se encendió. Licker saltó al techo donde se quedó pegado, J. A. Lobo se ocultó en un armario y Zombi se arrojó por la ventana estrellándose cuatro pisos más abajo.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer joven entró. Licker estaba sobre su cabeza y J. A. la miraba a través de las rendijas del armario. Por la ventana eran audibles las protestas de Zombi.

La mujer suspiró, mordiéndose el labio mientras se encendía un cigarro. A la luz se vieron entonces sus ojeras, y su pelo desteñido, viéndose las raíces castañas bajo el rubio.

Una voz de hombre se escuchó tras ella antes de que una mano se posara en su hombro.

– Maggie... te dije que te fueras a acostar – dijo, suave, un hombre rubio, de edad madura.

– Me pareció oírlo... .

– Deja de mortificarte.

– ¡No puedo! – gritó ella, exasperada – ¡No puedo, Tailor, en serio! ¡Sé que es culpa mía! ¡Nunca me gustó nada de lo que hacía, nunca le apoyé! ¡Joder... si esos pósters los arranqué yo! ¡Lo que le dije...! ¡Joder, qué madre le dice eso a un hijo, por muy madrastra que sea! – tomó una calada. Lo que le había dicho al ver el dinero... .

– Maggie. Déjalo – dijo el hombre, serio, mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que nunca se habían llevado bien a pesar de los intentos de Cloud al principio... pero...

...ver a Maggie enganchada a los calmantes y la habitación de Cloud así, vacía, rota, como cruel testigo de la última discusión de hacía dos meses, en la que él apenas sí había llegado a tiempo de ver a Cloud corriendo con sus cosas y a Maggie gritándole por la ventana... .

Había intentado detenerlo... pero era como si el chico pudiera atravesar paredes. ¡¿Joder, cómo había podido perderlo si había ido con el coche a velocidad suicida?!.

Maggie tomó otra calada, lo que la hizo hipar.

– ¿Has... ido...?.

– En la comisaría ya me hablan de tú – bufó Tailor con rabia y resignación. No quería decirle a Maggie que ya lo habían dado por muerto...

...bastante era que él no pudiera ni pensar en dormirse ni dejar de pensar en partirle la cara al hijoputa del inspector.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, llevó a Maggie del brazo, cerrando la habitación e intentando no perder los nervios.

– Seguiremos poniendo carteles – se escuchó antes de que el hombre cerrara la puerta. –. No voy a dejarlo. Lo sabes.

La puerta entonces se cerró.

J. A. Lobo esperó a que se acostaran y registró toda la casa. No le fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaba en esa casa tan sencilla. Apuntó el nombre del inspector de policía que llevaba el caso de Cloud. Era obvio que estaba a sueldo de los vampiros si no había prestado mucho interés.

Zombi y Licker lo esperaban subidos en Drago que meneó la cola amistosamente cuando lo vio aparecer por la ventana. Zombi tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre a pesar de la caída.

– Me he tenido que sacar la cabeza de mi propio culo, literalmente – protestó la Zombie mientras terminaba de ponerse un pie.

El día había sido un infierno con esos doce cuerpos carbonizados en el depósito. Algo le olía mal y ya había dado orden de buscar esa furgoneta que había sido vista allí antes de la explosión. Y encima tenía que informar a Lucía esa noche, lo que le había puesto de un humor de peros, y más con un turno de veinticuatro horas como el que acababa de terminar.

– ¿Agente Smith? – preguntó un compañero cubierto de toallas.

– No me digas que tengo que seguir traba... – entonces se dio cuenta del aspecto del "compañero". ¿Con qué te has cortado? – se burló, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció de su rostro cuando una garra peluda lo agarró del cuello y lo introdujo en las duchas, cerrando la puerta tras él. Puerta en la que previamente había colocado un cartel en el que se leía:

"Out of Order"

– Oye... – empezó el Agente Smith tratando de que no le temblara la voz, sabía que cada uno de esos bichos tenía un precio – no se que te pasa pero... hablémoslo –. El Hombre Lobo descubrió su rostro y le apuntó a la cara con una pistola con silencia-dor – un Hombre Lobo, bien... . ¿Quieres algún permiso o algo?.

J. A. inspiró profundamente. Deseaba volarle la cabeza a ese... esa cucaracha, pero..., en lugar de eso sacó unas esposas y elevándolo en el aire lo esposó de unas tuberías.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? No hay que recurrir a esto – al ver que lo dejaba colgando perdió el control – ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bola de pelos! ¡No sé por quién me has tomado! ¡Pero tengo amigos que como me toques un pelo...!.

– No veo a esos amigos por aquí – gruñó el Hombre Lobo, luego agarró una de las pequeñas granadas que colgaba de su cinturón y tras bajarle los pantalones, se la metió por el culo dejando la anilla fuera.

El Agente Smith se derrumbó meándose encima. Apestaba a terror. J. A. Lobo lo sabía:

– Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez – le enseñó una foto de un muchacho rubio – dime todo lo que sepas sobre él. Si creo que me has mentido, y créeme, lo sabré, quitaré la anilla y decoraremos esto con tus entrañas, ¿Me has comprendido?.

– Él otra vez no... él otra vez no... – balbuceó el inspector en estado de shock.

– Dime todo lo que sepas sobre él – gruñó el Hombre Lobo.

– ¡Sólo sé que ese vampiro... ese... ese...! ¡Ése se encaprichó de él! – gritó, forcejeando desesperadamente con las esposas – ¡Se encaprichó, vino y me pagó mi peso en oro para que me tocara los huevos cuando sus padres lo buscaran! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué le dijera que no?! ¡Era un puto príncipe!.

– ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?.

– ¡Yo que sé! – gritó histérico – me dijeron que se iban, pero podrían estar aquí aún. ¡No lo sé!.

– Nunca hemos tenido esta conversación.

– ¡Sí, sí! – chilló Smith – ahora quítame la granada.

El Hombre Lobo se marchó ignorando los gritos de Smith, al salir retiró el cartel de fuera de servicio y entraron varios policías.

– Esos niños no sabían nada de Cloud, paresían más interesados en mi cuerpo – le dijo Fénix a Zombi mientras entraba en el coche que la Zombie había robado. Se recostó en el asiento. Le dolía la espalda a causa del tamaño de sus pechos y se sentía frus-trada. Volvió a mirar la foto de Cloud. Era lindo. Se giró para ver a su amiga. El pelo le tapaba los ojos y de su boca salió volando una enorme mosca verde. Era tan distinta a los vampiros, y sin embargo ellos también estaban muertos. Puede que no fueran un cadáver en perenne estado de descomposición como Zombi, pero estaban muertos. Al menos parecían sentir las mueres de sus "hijos"... .

– ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Fénix meneó la cabeza. No quería preocupar a su amiga. Quizá su corazón no tuviera vida, pero era lo más lindo que había encontrado en mucho tiempo:

– No pasa nada – dijo Fénix – me estaba acordando del final de La Usurpadora.

– No deberías ver tanta televisión. Te pudre el cerebro. Sé de lo que me hablo – Fénix se echó a reír y abrazó a Zombi – ¡Para que nos matamos! Bueno, no literalmente, pero yo me entiendo.

– Los libros guardan el saber. Son la vida. Son la memoria –. La Chaman Orca caminaba entre la gran biblioteca de Nueva York seguida de Fiona – aunque no se deben menospreciar las nuevas tecnologías – _lectura de datos_ – dijo posando su regordeta mano verde en un ordenador – _curar heridas moderadas _– posó su mano en Fiona y las heridas infringidas por la vampiresa desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

– Gustan cicatrices. Fuerza – dijo Fiona.

Un hombre se levantó en cuanto se percató de su presencia y abandonó la sala. Un Elfo, pensó la Chaman Orca. Y no era el único no humano de la biblioteca. Al entrar había visto a un grupo de atareados Gnomos y estaba segura de que en el tejado vivía un clan de Gárgolas. Era fácil pasar desapercibido en una gran ciudad.

Una mano peluda se posó en su hombro. J. A. Lobo le contó todo lo que había averiguado sobre Cloud, nada que no supiera ya. Pero le intrigó el precio pagado por el soborno. El príncipe tenía mucho interés en él. No se lo arrebataría con facilidad.

Dejó de tocar el ordenador y les ordenó Fiona y a J. A. que esperaran allí.

– _Resistencia a conjuros _– dijo antes de dirigirse con paso firme contra una pared, desapareciendo a través de ella.

Un pasillo de piedra iluminado por antorchas lo llevó hasta una enorme estancia en la que flotaba un monstruoso ser. Un Contemplador. Una enorme esfera flotante con un único ojo central y una amplia boca dentuda. De su cráneo surgían diez tentáculos acabados en un solo ojo:

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – siseó molesto de que invadieran sus dominios. Estaba leyendo "Nada" de Carmen Laforet y odiaba ser interrumpido.

– Soy Orca – se presentó la Chaman – y he venido porque necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Mi ayuda? – se rió el ser rodeándola con sus tentáculos para mirarla – esto es nuevo. ¿Y qué me das a cambio?.

– ¿Qué deseas? ¿Esclavos? ¿Poder?. No, esas cosas no te interesan – Orca sacó un pergamino – pero quizá este pergamino egipcio de la Segunda Dinastía en perfecto estado de conservación.

La burla desapareció del rostro del Contemplador mientras alguno de sus tentáculos rodeaban el pergamino evaluándolo. Era auténtico, pero no dejó translucir su emoción. Los orcos eran brutales y estúpidos, pero sus hembras solían ser taimadas.

– Pide.

– Busco a un joven vampiro llamado Cloud – dijo la Orca.

– ¿Fecha de nacimiento vampírico y humano? – dijo el Contemplador.

La Chaman le contó todo aquello que sabía de Cloud y le enseñó su foto. Pocas cosas se ocultaban a los ojos de un Contemplador.

– Una ratita. Lo vieron entrar en el Plaza con otro grupo de ratas. Se ha ido ya.

– ¿Dirección?.

– Washington. Las ratitas se quieren mojar las patas.

– Gracias – le entregó el papiro que el Contemplador guardó con avidez.

– Podría decir lo mismo.


	6. Camino a Washington

CAMINO A WASHINGTON

Cloud sintió nauseas al ver lo que estaba comiendo Tidus mientras esperaban al coche en un motel... aunque más concretamente en su aparcamiento mientras Reno se deshacía de la limusina y Lightning compraba unas cosas.

– ¿Ratas? ¿En serio?.

Tidus ni siquiera levantó la vista del pequeño roedor para decirle:

– En ferio.. .no fé de qué te eftañas. Cuando no fe encuenta ota cofa... – entonces se quedó mirando a un punto...

...y para pasmo de Cloud, se lanzó como un gato sobre una rata que chilló y se la ofreció.

– Estooo... .

– Venga, hombre... que por lo menos te tienes que beber cuatro litros todas las noches... . Además, con las ratas no hace falta que te contro... ¡Au! ¡Hija de puta!.

La rata le había mordido, y echado a correr.

Y antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, Cloud había pillado al pequeño animal y lo había mordido.

Sintió algo de repugnancia... pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal. Desde luego, comparado con el sabor de la sangre de Melanie, no era casi nada... . Era como comparar una galleta con una tarta de trufa y nata.

Le extrañó no sentir más que indiferencia cuando el animal dejó de vivir en su mano.

– Qué extraño... .

– ¿El qué? – preguntó Tidus.

– No... nada... – murmuró Cloud, moviendo la cabeza. Entonces miró otra vez la carretera, sintiendo el corazón en un puño al ver que aún no había aparecido el coche.

– Tranquilo, ya verás como pronto se oyen los gruñidos de Bastian desde el cruce – lo animó Tidus.

Cloud suspiró.

Había llevado toda la noche anterior con ellos tres y había despertado con ellos en el hotel.

Y, a su pesar, no podía dejar de notar cierta inquietud.

J. A. Lobo tocaba el claxon furioso.

Atrapados en un maldito atasco. Y todo porque a Orca no le había parecido seguro entrar en Washington.

– ¿Seguimos aún aquí? Me voy a terminar de pudrir antes de que salgamos de la autopista – bromeó Zombi entregándole un refresco a su compañero – así que el plan es emboscarlos en Atlanta.

– Eso si llegamos – gruñó el Hombre Lobo.

– Ponemos música, algo de Katy Perry... .

– No toques la radio.

– ¡Jooo! Me aburro – Zombi señaló la parte de atrás de la autocaravana donde se veía la enorme silueta de Fiona acostada y a Miki metido dentro de su concha – allí detrás están todos durmiendo.

El restaurante de carretera estaba desierto cuando la autocaravana alemana aparcó en varias plazas.

La camarera vio entrar a una mujer mayor acompañada de tres jovencitas, seguidas de un hombre con una larga gabardina y una mujer enorme, seguramente alguna paleta del sur:

– Tenemos que sacarle algo a Drago, un cubo de leche, y a Miki, dijo que quería una pizza con cerveza, y a J. A., que aunque está durmiendo seguro que querrá algo cuando despierte, una hamburguesa... .

– ¡Zombi calla! ¡Duele cabeza! – tronó Fiona.

– Nos alojaremos en Atlanta, pero no entraremos en la ciudad – dijo Orca mientras Zombi arrastraba un enorme barreño lleno de leche.

– Debéis tener un perro muy grande – dijo la camarera.

– Y tan grande – rió Zombi y se le cayó un diente a la leche –. Ups, falta de calcio.

Dos chicas jóvenes entraron en el restaurante. Realmente iban semidesnudas, apenas vestidas con sendas minifaldas y unos tops que tapaban lo mínimo indispensable.

Se sentaron en la barra riéndose y haciéndose carantoñas.

– _Revelar _– dijo Orca apuntando con su bastón a las dos muchachas y sus colmillos aparecieron para asombro de ellas mismas que se taparon la boca corriendo y mirando en derredor. Orca se levantó – _dormir – _dijo apuntando a la camareraque cayó a plomo – _inmovilizar monstruo _– dijo señalando a las dos vampiresas que se quedaron petrificadas.

El cocinero salió de la cocina armado con una escopeta, pero la lengua de Licker le atravesó la cara desde donde estaba sentado esparciendo sus sesos contra el menú.

Orca golpeó a Licker con el bastón en su cabeza y se acercó al cociner posando su bastón en su cara:

– _Vida _– dijo y el cuerpo se tambaleó, pero no surtió efecto. Licker agarró el cuerpo con su lengua y lo sacó fuera dejando un rastro de sangre, Zombi salió tras él.

Orca le ordenó a Fiona echar la persiana mientras las vampiresas movían los ojos furiosas. Fénix encerró a la camarera en un armario.

Sirin que había aprovechado para comerse los ojos del cocinero, estaba limpiando con una fregona toda la sangre.

Orca se acercó a las vampiresas y se sentó entre ella:

– Dos vampiresas del Clan Fenrir caen en mis manos – les dijo mientras las muchachas luchaban por moverse – vuestra voluntad es fuerte –. Señaló una pequeña cámara de vigilancia con su bastón – _neutralizar magnetismo _– ¿Fue bonita la boda?.

– No te importa – replicó la morena – no es de tu gente.

– He hecho un viaje muy largo para conocerlo – respondió Orca. Estaba cansada, desde el principio parecía que no había hecho más que luchar contra vampiros. Ahora pensaba que debería haber interrogado mejor a los otros, pero estaba en su guarida. Otros vampiros acudirían, y no quería verse metida en una batalla en la que no tuviera ventaja.

– ¿Y a nosotras qué? – preguntó la morena.

– Amanecerá en un par de horas – señaló los grandes ventanales de la cafetería. La del pelo azul se mordió los labios:

– ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó.

– No le sigas el juego – le dijo la morena.

– Sea lo que sea lo que quiero vosotras no parecéis tenerlo – dijo Orca haciéndole una indicación a Fénix para que se acercara –. Fénix acaba de matar a treinta de los vuestros.

– ¡Asesina! – gritó la morena.

– ¡Entonces suéltanos! – gritó la del pelo azul llorando – ¡Tenemos que ir allí! ¡No tenemos nada de lo que buscas!.

– ¡Tenemos compañía! – gritó Zombi justo cuando la autocaravana volaba en pedazos.

La onda expansiva provocó una lluvia de cristales.

Un vampiro con el pelo plateado entró de un salto en el local. Iba armado con un lanzacohetes. Fénix iba a atacarlo pero él le disparó primero. Fénix gritó y se echó al suelo mientras Zombi se interpuso entre el misil y su amiga, quedando sus tripas esparcidas por todo el local.

Fénix estaba paralizada y cubierta de los restos de su amiga.

Un grupo de vampiros entró por la puerta y lanzó varios hechizos contra Orca que apoyó su bastón en el suelo y levantó un escudo de raíces que las protegió, a ella, a Fiona y a Sirin.

El vampiro del pelo plateado cogió entonces en brazos a las dos pequeñas vampiresas y salió del local mientras el resto de vampiros lo rodeó y lanzó un poderoso hechizo.

Cloud jadeó bajo el abrazo de Tidus, sintiéndose extraño mientras el otro vampiro le lamía la sangre que había logrado quitarle él antes a un humano y que estaba aún en su boca, cogiéndole sin violencia de las muñecas contra la pared de los lavabos donde había pasado todo. Entonces el mayor lo besó, adentrando un poco más la lengua mientras le acariciaba el pecho despacio.

– Para... – murmuró Cloud, tratando de sentirse algo nervioso... pero se dio cuenta de que sólo sentía anticipación. ¿Qué...?.

– ¿No te gusta? – le susurró el otro rubio, acariciándole la cara. La verdad, había deseado esto desde la noche anterior... le parecía tan dulce... .

– No es eso... – dijo el otro.

– Sefirot no se enfadará... – le tranquilizó Tidus, suavemente. Sabía que Sefirot lo quería... y que por eso permitiría... .

– No, desde luego – se escuchó una voz desdeñosa.

Ambos se giraron... y vieron a Squall, sonriéndoles.

– Squall – suspiró Tidus, soltándose de Cloud y cogiéndole de la mano –. Ven, tranquilo, no pasa nada... .

– ¿Sefirot... ha llegado ya? – preguntó Cloud sin poder contenerse.

– Sí, pero está ocupado aún. Tiene cosas que hacer.

– Cloud, vámonos... – dijo Tidus, nervioso.

– Lo que no te han dicho para no alterarte es que han muerto treinta y ocho de los nuestros.

– ¡Squall! – gritó Tidus, exasperado – ¡Quedamos en que...!.

Pero lo paró la cara de Cloud.

Eso era... .

– Por eso yo... .

– Sí. Lo has notado, ¿No? En fin, no puedes juntar a cientos de vampiros y que no pase nada – sonrió Squall –. Y como somos idiotas y tenemos miedo de la Bestia... .

– ¿Qué es eso de la Bestia? – preguntó Cloud, recordando lo que le había oído a Sefirot.

– Nah, una nadería... digamos que simplemente toma tu control cuando matas demasiado – sonrió Squall –. Pero ya te irás dando cuenta... .

– ¡Squall, coño, deja de asustar al crío! – gritó Tidus exasperado... y Squall, tras encogerse de hombros, se marchó adentro.

– Joder... luego me decía a mí –. No le dieron cariño de pequeño, déjalo – suspiró Reno, dirigiéndose entonces a Cloud – Por cierto... Sefirot quiere verte.

En una habitación del motel, sobre la cama, Lightning extendía un mapa de carreteras que también contemplaban Bastian y Sefirot.

– Hemos logrrrado que se desvíen parrra Atlanta – dijo Bastian volviendo con la moto –. Podrrremos parrrarrr esta noche.

– Bien... – suspiró Sefirot –. ¿Qué ha pasado en Nueva York?

– Lucía ha rrreaccionado rrrápido – dijo Bastian –. Así que no parrrarrrán hasta encontrrrarrr al rrresponsable de una masacrrre en su sectorrr. Perrro esa cucarrracha de Smith ha cantado.

– ¡Lo sabía! – gritó Lightning – ¡Vi cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando le pagaste!. ¡Alguien le tuvo que pagar más! Ya os dije que... .

– Tranquila – la cortó Sefirot.

– Estoy de acuerrrdo con la _diebuzka_ – dijo Bastian... antes de darse cuenta de la mirada de advertencia de Sefirot.

Ambos entonces notaron a Cloud a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Entonces Lightning y Bastian, en silencio, se fueron apartando, haciéndole el último una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza mientras él se quedaba y la chica salía.

– Ven aquí – suspiró Sefirot, abriéndole los brazos con abandono.

Cloud obedeció, aunque algo mosqueado... pero se sintió mejor de pronto cuando Sefirot lo abrazó, besándole el cuello.

"Squall tiene la boca demasiado grande. No le hagas caso...".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú primero?".

"Era nuestra luna de miel... y quiero que siga siéndolo... . Tengo otra sorpresa para ti...".

Cloud se sonrojó entonces al notar que Bastian lo abrazaba también, por detrás, besándole también el cuello.

– ¿Qué...? – jadeó Cloud... pero Sefirot le cogió suavemente de la cara.

– Shhhh... tranquilo... no pasa nada... sé lo que te ha pasado antes... .

Cloud gimió más al notar que Bastian le mordía con fuerza el cuello, deslizando entonces sus manos por su pecho. El chico no daba crédito a que los dos le estuvieran besando, en la boca, en el cuello, chupándole lentamente la sangre y desvistiéndolo, mordiéndole el pecho a la vez... .

Tratando de zafarse, le quitó sin querer las gafas a Bastian.

Entonces quedó de piedra.

Eran... unos ojos azules preciosos, claro como trozos de hielo, que lo miraban con deseo.

¿Cómo...? Había pensado que Bastian no... .

Pero entonces el pelirrojo lo besó, tumbándolos a ambos al lado de Sefirot, que acariciaba los cuerpos de ambos, besando a Cloud.

"Puedes... hacer lo que quieras, mi amor...".

Entonces Cloud, gimiendo, aferró a Bastian, mordiéndole también el cuello y sorbiendo despacio su sangre, sorprendido de que el pelirrojo temblara... pero pronto éste lo correspondió, y el que se quedó temblando fue él, no sabía decir por qué...

...instantes antes de gemir cuando Bastian entró en él sin brusquedad y Sefirot, despacio, engullía su miembro... .

Entonces gritó, aferrándolos como podía...

...y sintiéndose como en éxtasis, un éxtasis que le tocaba de arriba abajo, de dentro a afuera, por sentirlos de una forma en la que nunca había sentido nada, por notar entonces a Sefirot abrazarse a Bastian, por ver la cara de placer de ambos mientras se movían sobre él, por tener que pelear por besarlos, por morderlos... .

Y, ante todo, aunque fuera Bastian quien lo estuviera tomando, a quien estuviera mordiendo, no dejaba de ver en su cabeza los ojos verdes de Sefirot, cada vez con más claridad... .

– Cecil muchas gracias por avisarnos de dónde se encontraban estos monstruos – le dijo una joven vampiresa de aspecto gótico –. Lucía estará satisfecha.

– La carretera ha sido desviada – dijo otro vampiro de pelo rubio y con un impecable traje – y las fuerzas de seguridad se mantendrán alejadas. El restaurante ha sido comprado y preparada su demolición. Y un consejo amigo, ponte traje.

Cecil sonrió levemente a ese vampiro, sin dejar de abrazar a las chicas que estaban en shock.

– Gracias a vosotros – dijo cortésmente –. Os voy a pedir un favor... . Llevaos a estas dos hijas mías a... .

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – gritó la morena, pero Cecil la acalló con suavidad.

– Déjame acabar, Tixa: os las vais a llevar a Nueva Orleans. Dudo que Cid... – frunció un poco el ceño, pero siguió – ...ponga muchas objeciones. Yo seguiré mi plan inicial –. dicho esto, con cuidado se separó de sus hijas, que reacias se agarraban a él que las besó en la frente antes de dejarlas dormidas.

– Aún queda el problema del cachorro de dragón – dijo un joven vampiro vestido completamente de negro.

– Sólo debemos limpiar esto – le respondió un vampiro de aspecto desmadejado – esa bruja no podrá escapar de aquí.

– Hay algo que se nos escapa... – el vampiro joven se metió en el último coche que quedaba en el aparcamiento – ¿No había un Hombre Lobo con ellos?.

– Seguro que se desintegró con la caravana... – dijo el otro.

– ¿Y el quelonio?.

– Sopa de tortuga – rió el desmadejado.

Miki escuchaba en silencio la conversación. Su caparazón había salido despedido del vehículo antes de que explotara. Esperó hasta que el coche se alejó y se acercó hasta los restos humeantes de la autocaravana. Una garra ennegrecida unida a un hueso largo del que colgaba un pellejo carbonizado sobresalías entre toda la chatarra:

– ¡Ya puedes salir nenaza!.

J. A. Lobo salió arrastrándose y se tumbó en el suelo. Iba a necesitar mucho para recuperarse.

Drago bajó volando y le lamió la cara alegremente. Luego se acercó al restaurante y trató de entrar, pero algo se lo impidió.

Gimoteó lastimeramente porque veía a su dueña a través de la ventana rota y siguió intentando entrar.

Miki lo cogió:

– Son los brujos vampiros. Hicieron algo.

Licker se acercó. Estaba cubierto de los restos del cocinero. También trató de entrar, e incluso atacó la barrera invisible que rodeaba el establecimiento, pero no consiguió na-da.

Miki se sentó y miró al interior.


	7. Rumbo a Nueva Orleans

**RUMBO A NUEVA ORLEANS**

Cloud jadeaba en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, que en realidad había sido acondicionada como una especie de habitación, separada del conductor y los asientos de los pasajeros por una pesada cortina, no muy cerca de la cual había una especie de cama...

...y no había que ser muy listo para adivinar para quiénes había sido dispuesta.

Gimiendo, se aferró a Sefirot, suspirando cuando el mayor le mordió el cuello con ganas, sorbiendo su sangre de nuevo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba con fuerza... .

Lo arañó, mordiéndole a su vez con una fuerza que hizo que Sefirot parara por un segundo antes de gemir y sentarlo sobre su regazo, dejándose morder mientras lo apretaba y lo movía con él, ambos temblando en el calor... .

Ambos temblaron en el clímax antes de abrazarse, suavemente, con cierto abandono.

Sefirot suspiró entonces al ver cierta culpabilidad en la mirada de Cloud.

– No le des más vueltas – le susurró suavemente Sefirot –. Te dije... que podías hacer lo que quisieras... ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?.

– Sefirot... – intentó hablar Cloud... pero con eso el mayor lo besó, acallándolo.

Vamos a vestirnos.

– Un octavo del clan jodido, y se entretiene en follar... – suspiró Squall, estirándose, en la parte delantera de la furgoneta.

– ¿Envidia? – sonrió Tidus.

– Nop... Sefirot no es el único vampiro que sabe meterla como es debido – dijo Squall... lo que logró que Reno sonriera sin disimulo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – carraspeó Tidus, mirando a Lightning, que llevaba un rato pensativa.

– Es muy raro un Orco que se dedique a la magia... tiene que ser muy vieja – murmuró la muchacha. Tendría que consultar... .

– ¿Les pasa lo que a nosotros? – preguntó Reno, aunque no con demasiado interés.

– Parece ser que sí... como es muy raro que vivan mucho... .

– ¿Y la de fuego, qué? – recordó Squall. Todos habían sabido lo que les había mandado Cecil...

...y parecía de película de terror.

Y... el hecho de que ni Lightning supiera lo que era... no era precisamente tranquilizador... .

– No sé... tendría que buscar más información... – murmuró la muchacha – a ver si antes de Nueva Orleans... .

De pronto Tidus se quedó blanco.

– Yo no piso ese sitio.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Squall.

No lo piso. En serio.

Lightning suspiró.

– Venga... me quedo contigo en el coche. Verás que no pasa nada.

– ¿Por qué no quieres ir?.

Cloud, que estaba saliendo a la parte delantera, había oído la última parte.

Con eso, sin disimulo, Squall se levantó y fue a la parte de dentro.

– Está lleno de monstruos, Cloud – dijo escuetamente Sefirot.

– Gentuza – puntualizó Reno.

– Eh, que a mí me gustan – saltó Lightning –. Son más interesantes de lo que pensáis. El hecho de que no se organicen como nosotros no...

Meeeec, rollo – atajó Reno.

– Mira que eres rarita... – sonrió Tidus.

– ¿A que esta "rarita" te deja solo y lloriqueando en un motel de Nueva Orleans?.

– No, no... Lightning, lo siento... lo siento... – rogó Tidus.

Cloud miraba a Sefirot. Por lo que había podido entender, iban a un sitio que parecía peligroso para ellos...

...y Sefirot no le explicaba nada.

Sólo parecía centrado en la Luna de Miel... y... parecía querer deliberadamente mantenerlo apartado de todos... .

"¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa?", le dijo mentalmente, serio.

La réplica de Sefirot fue en el mismo tono, tajante.

"No quiero estropear este viaje".

No quiero que me odies, pensó para sí con cierta tristeza, acariciando la cabeza del chico y mirando disimuladamente a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

Esta vez sí que no podría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

– Atrapada... atrapada – murmuraba Fénix en estado de shock mientras aferraba el brazo amputado de Zombi.

– Pecera mala – dijo Fiona golpeando el campo invisible que las rodeaba.

Sirin revoloteaba alrededor de Orca que metió la mano en su zurrón y sacó un pequeño bote relleno de un líquido púrpura y lo agitó.

Los pedazos de Zombi reptaban sobre la superficie del local dejando un rastro sanguino-lento, hasta reunirse en una masa que iba tomando forma humana.

– No estamos haciendo las cosas bien – murmuró Orca.

– ¿No me digas? – rió Sirin arrebatándole el brazo de Zombi a Fénix y arrojándolo al montón, que en poco tiempo tomó la forma de Zombi:

– ¿Me dejo algo? – le preguntó a Sirin.

– El cerebro, pero como nunca lo has utilizado no creo que te haga mucha falta.

– Todos se meten con la chica muerta – dijo Zombi. Luego se quedó mirando a Fénix, se arrancó la cabeza y se la tiró rodando.

Fénix miraba al vacío cuando algo chocó contra sus tobillos. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró la sonriente cabeza de Zombi:

– ¡Buh! – le gritó.

Fénix la cogió y la abrazó:

– Me preocupaste chalada – luego se levantó y encajó la cabeza de su amiga en su cuerpo. Ver a Zombi allí frente a ella la hacía muy feliz. Creía que la había perdido. El sonido de un frasco al romperse la sobresaltó. Se giró y frente a Orca empezó a crecer una extraña criatura de color lila. Tenía aspecto humano y formas redondeadas, pero estaba formada por un líquido espeso y translúcido.

– Tinta, adelante – ordenó Orca, y la criatura se arrastró hasta la barrera invisible que las rodeaba. Al entrar en contacto con ella pareció deshacerse – el camino está libre – dijo Orca saliendo al exterior seguida de las demás.

Drago corrió a recibirlas y se puso a juguetear con Zombi y Fénix.

– Necesitamos un medio de transporte. J. A., Miki vamos – ordenó Orca.

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Sirin – porque con los "Sangre Azul" tras nuestros pasos.

– Iremos a Nueva Orleans – dijo Orca caminando hacia la carretera. Una vez allí se acercó al arcén y allí recogió unas plantas y un pedazo de neumático que se metió al zurrón. Luego siguió merodeando y recogiendo objetos del suelo.

Fénix sonrió:

– ¿Saben cuando es el Mardi Gras?.

– Cualquier cosa con tal de enseñar las tetas ¿Eh? – le espetó Sirin.

– Por lo menos yo tengo algo que enseñar.

– ¡Yo soy una niña, vaca lechera! – le chilló Sirin.

– Quiero conocer el Barrio Francés, pasear por sus calles... – empezó a hablar Fénix.

– No creo que Orca nos deje entrar – le dijo Sirin.

– ¿Y por qué? – le gruñó Fénix.

– Todos lo saben. Nueva Orleans está plagada de brujas, chamanes y magos. En sus calles puedes encontrar todo tipo de criaturas digamos oscuras. El príncipe vampiro que dice que las gobierna no se atreve a salir de su palacio. Multitud de criaturas pululan por sus alcantarillas – Sirin se posó con delicadeza en los restos de la autocaravana.

– Si hay tantas "criaturas", podremos pasar desapercibidas fácilmente – dijo Fénix.

– No alguien del poder de Orca, incluso aunque se proteja con contrahechizos – Sirin sonrió – Orca sacó el huevo del que salí del Lago Salvador. Nunca lo he visto de cerca, y la verdad es que no estoy tentada de ir.

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Fénix –. ¿No quieres conocer tu lugar de nacimiento?.

– ¡Basta de cháchara! – ordenó Orca – ya vienen con el coche.

Squall gemía mientras Reno, apretándole contra la cama desde atrás, lo retenía a cuatro patas mordiéndole por el cuello. Ambos jadeaban, sudando, mientras Squall le arañaba las muñecas a Reno, dejándole señales.

Justo cuando se desplomaron, notaron que alguien quedaba parado en la lona de la habitación.

Cloud había pasado para echarse... y... .

– Lo... lo siento – se turbó levemente Cloud...

...pero Squall sólo se rió.

– Como si pudieras sorprenderte de algo... .

– Tranquilo, chaval – suspiró Reno, separándose –. Ya nos vamos.

– ¿Y por qué tenemos que irnos? – rezongó Squall –. Esto es de Sefirot, no suyo...

Con eso, Cloud se enfureció.

– Oye... no sé qué te he hecho, pero si tienes algo que decirme, suéltalo – le replicó.

Squall sonrió, poniéndose la ropa.

Vale, no eres tan moñas como creía – se le acercó –. Mira... no es que me caigas especialmente bien, pero quiero decirte una cosa... . No te creas todo lo que Sefirot te diga.

– ¡Squall! – gritó Reno – deja de joder la marrana ya.

– ¿Quieres que el chico siga en...?.

– ¡No quiero oírte!.

El grito de Cloud le hizo parar.

– Vale, tú sabrás.

Y con eso, salió de allí.

Reno, tranquilamente, se cargó y encendió una pipa

– Son celos, tío. Tranquilo. Además... el tío al que vamos a ir a ver pone nervioso a cualquiera. Es un pisaverde, ya verás... .

Pero Cloud había quedado pensativo.

– ¿Por qué... Squall es el único que no se corta al decirme las cosas de aquí?.

– Yo tampoco me corté, ¿No? El caso es que nos persigue... .

Pero notó una presencia que le hizo callarse.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Cloud – ¿Qué nos persig...?.

– Algo... – murmuró Reno – Mira, tío, no sé... pregúntale a Lightning, que es la experta...

...y con eso salió corriendo...

...pero Cloud se dio cuenta de la presencia de "alguien".

"Sefirot... le ha impedido hablar...".

El camión atravesó la barricada colocada en mitad de la carretera sin oposición.

J. A. Lobo iba en la cabina con Zombi a su lado. Detrás dormía Fénix.

– ¿No había otra cosa? – preguntó Zombi – un deportivo rojo, un cuatro por cuatro... .

– ¿Cómo quieres que nos metamos los diez en un deportivo?.

– Apretaditos – Zombi asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla –. ¿Por qué no nos han impedido pasar?.

– Buena pregunta – el Hombre Lobo aceleró y se incorporó al tráfico – quizá nos estén siguiendo... aunque no los huelo.

Zombi metió la cabeza y cerró la ventanilla:

– No me gustan que me disparen un cohete – dijo muy seria.

– Ese vampiro es peligroso. Ignoró a los demás cuando vio a Fénix – J. A. cerró el puño – gracias por salvarla.

– Vas a hacer que me ponga colorada, y no por la coagulación de mi sangre – rió Zombi.

– Nos siguen.

– Otra vez, que pesados – Zombi miró por el espejo retrovisor –. ¿Crees que volverán a atacarnos?.

– No de momento, hay demasiados humanos – J. A. aceleró un poco – seguiremos por la autopista.

– Si que están cabreados.

– Es por Fénix, nunca se habían enfrentado a alguien con tanto poder – J. A. sonrió – y también está lo de la Luna Roja. Los habrá puesto paranoicos, cuanto más viejo es un vampiro más paranoico se vuelve. Ven enemigos por todas partes, incluso sus propios chiquillos son rivales en potencia. ¿Sabes lo que pasa si un vampiro joven se alimenta de uno más anciano? – Zombi negó con la cabeza – si consume su sangre hasta provocarle la muerte definitiva aumenta su poder. "Diablerie" lo llaman. Lo temen más que al fuego o a la luz del sol. Algunos clanes, los más odiados, la practican libremente – J. A. abandonó la autopista y se metió en una carretera forestal – no nos seguirán por aquí, los vampiros son criaturas urbanas, no les gusta atravesar los campos.

– ¿Por qué?.

– Por la guerra eterna que los enfrenta a mis congéneres, los hombres lobo. Dicen que los hombres lobo tratan de destruir la civilización moderna, reduciendo la humanidad al tribalismo primitivo para poder gobernar una vez más sobre un mundo salvaje y que los vampiros, como señores de los territorios urbanos estarían su camino, otros dicen que cazan a los vampiros por algo religioso.

– Tú eres un hombre lobo, ¿Por qué lo hacen?.

– Yo soy un hombre lobo atípico, me gusta la tecnología y las armas de fuego – J. A. Lobo señaló la escopeta de combate que llevaba a la espalda – eso sí, no me gustan los vampiros, no sabría por qué decírtelo.

– A mi tampoco me gustan – aseveró Zombi – son una pandilla de pijos que nos ven a los Zombies como tontos.


	8. Nueva Orleans

**NUEVA ORLEANS**

– Hale, aquí de canguro – bufó Lightning, en la furgoneta, aparcada unos kilómetros fuera de Nueva Orleans.

Aunque en realidad, sentía pena por Tidus, que a pesar de que iba a parida por minuto, por dentro se notaba que estaba muerto de miedo.

Suspiró: todos los que eran, como ellos, chiquillos de Darkness, tenían como mínimo una idea de lo que había pasado Tidus antes de que la mayor lo encontrase allí, en uno de los muelles, muerto de frío.

– Oye... – le cortó Lightning al ver que seguía tratando de bromear – sabes que a mí no tienes que demostrarme nada, "hermanito".

Tidus con eso suspiró.

– Ya... pero... es que... el pobre Cloud no tiene idea... y Sefirot parece no querer... .

– Es cosa de ellos – lo atajó suavemente Lightning.

Parecía... que Squall tampoco parecía querer entenderlo... .

Sirin revoloteó por el motel de carretera y entró en la habitación que había alquilado Orca. Había obedecido a Orca y no se había acercado a la ciudad cuyas luces veía ahora a través de la ventana y que parecían atraerla.

J. A. Lobo estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras Miki entrenaba con sus katanas, pagando el mobiliario el entrenamiento. Llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, lo que significaba que acababa de llegar.

Fénix salió del cuarto de baño con una pequeña toalla que le tapaba lo justo.

– ¡¿Alguna vez te ha chupado el culo una tortuga con gabardina?! – le gritó Miki cuando pasó a su lado.

– ¡Idiota! – le gritó Fénix tratando de golpearlo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo redondeado.

Miki la esquivó con facilidad y escapó hacia la habitación que ocupaba Fiona, literalmente pues la enorme ogra había aplastado una cama y sus pies llegaban hasta el pequeño salón.

– ¿Dónde está Orca? – preguntó Sirin.

– No ha llegado todavía – le respondió J. A. sin levantarse – se fue con Licker y Drago.

– ¡Que mal! Llevo dando vueltas toda la tarde y no he visto esa cripta. Si pudiera sobrevolar la ciudad... .

– Ni se te ocurra – le cortó J. A. – Orca ha sido muy estricta al respecto.

– Pues vaya – Sirin se posó encima del televisor y bostezó. En pocos segundos se quedó dormida. Fénix la tapó con una manta lo mejor que pudo. Luego caminó hasta la ventana que había al lado de la puerta y se sentó allí a arreglarse el pelo.

Sirin dormía sobre el televisor, su suave respiración parecía el canto de un pajarito.

Fénix se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche que veía a través de la ventana.

Ahora todo parecía muy lejano, la fuerte respiración de J. A., el ruido apagado de la televisión, la prostituta que ofrecía sus servicios en la puerta del motel, el taxista borracho que paraba a vomitar... .

El pasillo era oscuro... muy oscuro... tal ve un poquito de luz. No, no debía hacerlo. Volverían a reñirle. Volverían a meterla en agua helada para purgar sus pecados.

Siguió avanzando. Allí estaba, a la derecha de ese cuadro del hombre con la raya a un lado y gafas de montura negra, confesor espiritual del dictador... . Un ruido. A esconderse. La luz se enciende. Está asustada... volverán a castigarla. Algo pasa... las ve pasar... por arriba. Está flotando... no... vuela y tiene dos hermosas alas doradas.

Bendito sea el dolor. Amado sea el dolor. Santificado sea el dolor... ¡Glorificado sea el dolor!.

Duele... como duele.

– Por favor ya basta... no lo volveré a haser.

Mentía... . Claro que mentía... . Cuando lo hacía era libre.

Fénix... .

– Fénix despierta.

El hocico de J. A. estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. Estaba preocupado.

– Perdona... estaba... un mal sueño... – balbuceó Fénix.

– Vaya susto me has dado – dijo el hombre lobo ayudándola a levantarse.

– Grasias – Fénix se apoyó en su compañero y este la tumbó en el sofá. Antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo lo vio sentarse cerca de la puerta, Sirin gorjeó en sueños.

Zombi entró en la habitación con una bolsa repleta de comida:

– ¿Están todos durmiendo? – J. A. asintió. La zombie dejó la bolsa en la mesa y apagó el televisor – que mona está Sirin cuando duerme, y tiene la boca cerrada. ¿Has visto a Tinta? – el hombre lobo negó con la cabeza – mira que la he buscado – se encogió de hombros – se habrá ido con Orca – sacó dos barajas y le entregó una al hombre lobo – yo me pido a Daenerys, esta vez te voy a ganar.

– ¡Mal, muy mal! ¡Eso no se hace!.

Amanerado se quedaba corto para ese vampiro de gestos enloquecidos, voz aflautada, tres kilos de perfume y pelo rizado, no sólo en su cabeza, también en su torso que no tenía rubor en mostrar.

Que hablara cuanto quisiera, un príncipe sin ciudad. Orca echó un vistazo alrededor mientras el Príncipe de Nueva Orleans seguía con sus insulsos reproches.

Se encontraba en una habitación llena de velas aromáticas hasta por las estanterías, iluminando también un grupo generoso la enorme y ostentosa araña dorada del techo sin que la cera llegara a la gigantesca mesa adornada con candelabros y un alegre mantel hecho a mano donde descansaban infinidad de cubiertos de plaza, cuya función era, evidentemente, adornar, pues salvo Orca nadie más los necesitaba. De hecho, el plato de lubina que le habían ofrecido parecía un pequeño pedazo de roca en el océano que era la mesa, en cuyo otro extremo a ratos el Príncipe descansaba sus locas manos adornadas con puños de encaje al tiempo que el hacía el ademán de dejarse caer en el enorme butacón de madera noble, gemelo del que le habían ofrecido a Orca.

Un grupo de niños humanos miraba hipnotizado al príncipe. No había que ser una chamán para darse cuenta de que estaban bajo la influencia de algún tipo de narcótico.

Al lado del príncipe se encontraban los únicos chiquillos que había visto desde que había entrado al palacio montada en Drago. Ningún príncipe toleraría semejante insolencia, pero Cid era en el fondo un cobarde. Hacía siglos que había perdido el control de la ciudad, pero todavía se negaba a admitirlo.

La única razón por la que no había sido reemplazado era que cada vampiro que lo había intentado invariablemente había caído a manos de los magos, monstruos o cosas peores que poblaban sus calles y pantanos. Le siguió prestando atención... .

– No se entra en una boda y se mata a parte de los comensales. ¡Y menos cuando duermen! ¡Qué falta de respeto, querida! – chilló Cid, con exagerada indignación – Y ahora vienes a pedirme favores... ¿Dónde has aprendido educación, reina? ¿En una taberna?.

– ¿Has terminado? – dijo Orca con toda la paciencia posible.

– ¡Oh, por supuesto que...! – empezó Cid, pero uno de sus chiquillos, un joven moreno de pelo y piel con un pañuelo en la cabeza, carraspeó y dijo, con todo el respeto posible:

– Creo, querido maestro, que a nuestra invitada le ha quedado claro.

– Tch... yo sigo creyendo que media hora es poco, Nirai... – suspiró Cid, acariciándole la barbilla –. Tan indulgente como siempre... .

– Pero... es evidente que tiene prisa... .

– ¡Pues que se espere!.

– No puedo esperar – atajó Orca acariciando la cabeza de Drago que gimió alegremente – iré al grano. Sefirot se dirige hacia aquí aunque gracias a mi magia he llegado bastante antes. Lleva con él un chiquillo.

– ¡¿Ah sí?! – chilló Cid repentinamente interesado – ¡Uh! ¡Qué interesante! ¡Si Sefi sólo había hecho seis hasta ahora! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!.

– Quiero a ese chiquillo.

– ¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí? – dijo Cid un poco desilusionado – ¡Y ni siquiera me dices como es! ¡Orcos, hay que daróslo todo mascadito!.

Orca lo fulminó con la mirada consiguiendo que soltara un gritito. Había visto a los orcos que Cid se había visto obligado a emplear como guardaespaldas. Masas de músculo de color verde sin una pizca de sentido común. Bueno, ella no era lo que podría decirse un buen exponente de su especie.

– Ese chiquillo, por el que Sefirot tiene un interés muy especial – Orca remarcó esas últimas palabras – de nombre Cloud es una fuente de problemas para él. Seguro que agradecería que lo liberaran de semejante carga.

– ¿Y por qué no lo ha dejado ya? Yo lo hago – dijo Cid haciendo que sus dos chiquillos palidecieran.

– Porque cree que lo ama – Orca suspiró. ¿Cuántos chiquillos le quedarían a Cid?. Acaban con ellos con más rapidez de la que él empleaba en crearlos. Nueva Orleans no era un lugar seguro para un vampiro, quizá por eso Sefirot se dirigía hacia allí. Nadie lo esperaría.

Cid cayó sobre la mesa riéndose histéricamente de tal forma que la chiquilla que tenía a su lado tuvo que palmearle la espalda con sus desnudos brazos:

– ¡Este Sefi tiene unas cosas! Siempre ha sido un romántico, aún recuerdo cuando nos amamos en la Torre Eiffel, que pasión más arrebatadora... .

– Maestro otra vez no – rogó la chica suspirando.

– ¿Me ayudarás?.

– Veremos... – sonrió Cid juguetón.

Orca se levantó derribando la silla. Un grupo de orcos irrumpió estruendosamente en el salón apuntándola con diversas armas de fuego modificadas y proporcionándole a la chamán una serie de piropos de gusto un tanto dudoso.

Orca abandonó el palacio de Cid montada en Drago. Percibió las energías mágicas que la rodeaban. Príncipe sí, de un reino sitiado.

A estas alturas ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, seres muy poderosos moraban en Nueva Orleans... y sin duda se preguntarían que hacía allí. Una chaman visitando la casa de un príncipe vampiro.

– ¡Sefiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.

Sefirot suspiró. Por si no tenía bastante con notar que Cloud estaba empezando a alterarse...

...ahí tenía a Cid, el jefe del Clan Toreador, bajando por las escaleras de su mansión como una Reina de la Noche, acompañado por una cohorte de débiles chiquillos.

Pobres... no le inspiraban más que compasión... . Morirían en un suspiro... .

Suspiró de nuevo al ver que ahora tenía a Cid frente a él y a Cloud, que, instintivamente, le apretó la mano.

– Sefiiii, qué serio te veo, chico – sonrió Cid... para mirar a Cloud –. Así que éste es el pequeño afortunado... .

Squall se rió disimuladamente, aunque enseguida Reno le dio una colleja.

– Soy Cloud – dijo el chico, molesto.

– Ya, ya – denegó Cid, hastiado, para mirar a Sefirot –. No sabes el gusto que me ha dado que vinieras, Sefi.

– Tengo... que pedirte que nos acojas. Serán... un par de noches.

– Uy, yo encantado, rey... .

– A todos – dijo Sefirot.

– ¿Quieres un sitio doble? – murmuró Cid, haciendo pucheros y mirando a Cloud.

– ¡Bueno, ya está bien...! – empezó el chico, gritando... .

...pero Sefirot le calló la boca.

– Cid, no le hables así. Queremos descansar.

Ais... está bien – dijo Cid dando un par de palmadas –. Ale... poneos cómodos.

Los otros vampiros habían despejado "oportunamente" la sala, dejándolos solos.

Sefirot inspiró en el cuello de Cloud. Era agradable poder estar así con él un rato, sin aguantar las excentricidades de Cid ni pensar en esa molestia...

Pero vio que Cloud no reaccionaba ni a sus caricias, ni a la belleza de la habitación.

– Pensé que te gustaría – dijo Sefirot suavemente, abrazándolo desde atrás.

– ¿Qué me gustaría a mí o a ti? – masculló Cloud, tratando de soltarse.

– ¿Por qué te pones así? – luego sonrió maliciosamente – ¿No estarás celoso de ese Toreador? Es una historia muy vieja... .

– ¡Ese Toreador me da igual! – gritó Cloud, soltándose, mintiendo a medias. La verdad, le ponía nervioso que todos parecieran adorar a Sefirot... .

– Mentiroso... – le sonrió Sefirot, cogiéndole del cuello y mordisqueándolo – piensas mucho... .

– Y tú te callas demasiado – jadeó Cloud.

Con eso, Sefirot lo soltó de golpe.

Estaba serio, y sus ojos eran ahora fríos.

– ¿Ya estamos? Cloud. Te lo diré una vez, y no te lo pienso repetir: yo no te he mentido. Nunca. Otra cosa... – añadió, siseando – ...es lo que tú hayas entendido. Pero eso no es culpa mía.

– ¡No, claro que no! – ironizó Cloud a gritos – ¡No es culpa tuya que yo quisiera hacer esto, ni que me fuera de casa!.

Entonces, Sefirot sonrió, con toda la ironía y malicia que pudo.

– No me culpes por lo que en el fondo querías. Yo sólo te di un empujón, Cloud. Tú eres el que lo decidió todo...

– ¡MENTIROSO! – bramó Cloud...

...y Sefirot paro por un momento su sarcasmo al ver que lloraba.

Se acercó para consolarlo, pero el chico se zafó, contenidno sus lágrimas como podía.

– ¡TE ODIO!

Y con eso, se fue, buscando cómo salir de ese maldito palacio mientras Sefirot quedaba parado.

El local estaba abarrotado. Música de jazz y humo de cigarros. Creía que no permitían fumar en los bares. El vampiro al que le estaba siguiendo el rastro estaba allí, rodeado de otros de su ralea.

Era pelirrojo y charlatán. Estaba rodeado de jarras de cerveza vacías y sobaba constantemente a otro vampiro del clan de Sefirot, que se dejaba hacer.

Sacó una tarjeta de identificación y se la enseñó al camarero. Orca había hecho bien ese hechizo. Se sentó en la barra e interrogó al dueño del antro.

Este era un humano obeso de piel negra y dentadura de oro.

La conversación siguió hasta que sacó un fajo de billetes y trató de metérselos en el bolsillo, a lo que le agarró la mano y le señaló al pelirrojo.

Aceptó.

Reno seguía riéndose ante la aparente indiferencia de Squall y los chistes de la concurrencia, pero vio acercarse al camarero:

– ¿Qué pasa? Te dije que pago.

– Tiene una llamada – dijo señalando un largo pasillo semioculto tras una cortina.

– No vayas – le dijo Squall.

– Tranquilo – le dijo Reno – ven tú conmigo.

Ambos se levantaron entre las protestas de la concurrencia y atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar a un ventanal. A su derecha había un almacén con un teléfono descolgado encima de la mesa.

Ambos se miraron antes de que Reno cogiera el teléfono:

– ¿Qué quieres?.

¡BAM!.

– Telefónica le informa de que no tiene mensajes nuevos – J. A. Lobo saltó contra Squall y lo golpeó con un extintor – para salir pulse cero – Reno medio quemado siseó y se tiró sobre el hombre lobo que lo golpeó con el extintor – para opciones personales pulse uno.

Squall se levantó y agarró el cable del extintor al vuelo, pero J. A. Lobo disparó contra la bombona que le explotó en la cara. Se giró y cosió a balazos a Reno.

Un tropel de vampiros acudió aullando por el pasillo hasta que la ventana explotó y de la boca de Drago surgió una llamarada que los convirtió en cenizas.

J. A. Lobo agarró de las piernas a los dos vampiros y los sacó del local, introduciéndolos en una furgoneta oscura. Drago esperaba en el techo y el hombre lobo le lanzó un puñado de cacahuetes que había cogido a la salida.

Otra hostia. Y otra. ¡Hala un brazo a tomar por saco!.

– Oye... que los pulmones son míos – los arrancó y los arrojó lejos – pero quédatelos si quieres, me gusta que me pidan las cosas con educación.

¿Por qué me habré metido en este lío?. Era una buena idea, en principio. Un vampiro del clan de Sefirot caminando sólo cerca del puerto. Una noche oscura. Lo atraparía y lo cambiaría por Cloud, volverían a España y ella podría ver un maratón de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar en la televisión.

– ¡Esas son mis costillas1 ¡Qué se las lleva ese perro!.

Zombi miró al perro alejarse con sus costillas. Le crecerían otras pero jo, les había tomado cariño.

– ¡Cállate engendrrro!.

A ver, si he empezado bien. He infectado esos dos cadáveres para que se reanimaran y me echaran una mano, pero se los ha cargado con la moto. Así en moto... contra unos pobres zombies... ya podrás.

Bastian harto de pegarle la cogió del brazo recordando lavarse después para sujetarla:

– ¿Qué querrrías? Zombie asquerrrosa – siseó – notaba que algo iba mal.

– Una piel tersa, circulación en la sangre, las tetas de Fénix, un pony... no un conejito.

Bastian se rió. Era una zombie estúpida. Le valdría más llevársela a trozos. Fue a cortarle la cabeza cuando... .

– ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a la niña?!.

– Mierrrda, los que faltaban – siseó Bastian mientras se giraba. Frente a él tenía a una pequeña gárgola de piedra, un enorme minotauro con hocico de pocos amigos y lo que parecía ser un caballero medieval que llevaba su cabeza bajo el brazo – esto es entrrre ella y yo.

El minotauro arrancó un poste de madera firmemente clavado en el suelo y le dio un bocado:

– Mira por dónde aquí tengo una estaca.

– Hermano – dijo el caballero – hace una noche muy bella para malgastarla en duelos inútiles. Deja ir a la muchacha y el asunto quedará zanjado.

Bastian se mordió el labio, rabioso en su orgullo. La _diebuzka_ le había atacado, era su presa, era de esa maldita tribu, maldita sea... pero por otra parte le ardía lo que le quedara de alma el pensar que no tenía nada que hacer contra tres monstruos, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese Príncipe incompetente?.

– Que me diga porrrqué querrría hablarrr conmigo y no habrrrá prrroblema porrr mi parrrte – dijo, tragándose la rabia para sí, soltando a Zombi.

Zombi corrió y se puso detrás del minotauro. Cuando estuvo a salvo le sacó la lengua:

– Chupamorcillas no me pillas.

– No tientes a la suerrrte – siseó él mientras observaba como a su espalda se agolpaban más curiosos.

– Hermano será mejor que te vayas – le dijo el caballero decapitado.

Bastian cogió su moto y se largo entre las burlas de la concurrencia. Zombie lo despidió alegremente.

El vampiro se convirtió en cenizas cuando el humano lo atravesó con la estaca. Era un cazador viejo, experimentado, tuerto.

Se giró y un puntito de luz roja apareció en la cabeza de Sirin. El viejo levantó la mano y ella se acercó.

Estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabía que le había estado observando?.

Bueno si hubiera querido matarla le hubiera disparado, aunque quizá buscara información.

– Hola pequeña – dijo el viejo mientras guardaba la pistola y encendía un cigarro ofreciéndole otro a Sirin que lo cogió.

Chocolate. Era un cigarro de chocolate.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?! – le chilló Sirin.

– Vampiros. Chupasangres – el viejo se sentó y señaló el montón de ceniza – ¿Conoces algún cubil?.

– Está el palacio del príncipe – dijo Sirin dándole una chupada al cigarrillo. Estaba bueno.

– Dos centenares de orcos vigilan ese sitio – el viejo se levantó – no me acerco por el olor. Se buena y no te comas a los humanos.

– ¡Claro señor! – respondió Sirin mientras el hombre se alejaba. Observó como una sombra se deslizaba para dejarle paso y al torcer la esquina a una prostituta casi la atropellan por esquivarlo.

Un cazador... y no una animadora con una estaca o un fanático religioso.

Sirin regresó al motel cuando J. A. Lobo entraba cargado con dos bultos. Al entrar después de él observó que Fiona había derribado la pared que separaba las dos habitaciones y se habían apropiado de la contigua.

Esta estaba completamente a oscuras y en el medio había un círculo de detergente dónde el hombre lobo arrojó dentro el contenido de los bultos.

Orca estaba sentada encima del mueble que tenía la televisión:

– Te dije que sólo uno.

– No creo que les importe estar apretados – rió Sirin – he conocido a un humano guay que... .

– Silencio – ordenó Orca mientras los vampiros despertaban.

– ¿Eh? – murmuró Reno, entreabriendo los ojos...y se le abrieron del todo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y al ver a Squall medio inconsciente –. ¡Eh, tú, foca verde! ¡¿Qué nos has hecho?! – siseó, poniéndose delante del otro enseñándole a Orca los colmillos.

Orca lo ignoró y esperó hasta que el otro se despertó. Entonces entró Fénix y les sacó una foto con su móvil:

– No sabía que salían en las fotos.

– Sólo un clan no se ve reflejado, uno de los más peligrosos – respondió Orca. Luego se dirigió a ellos señalándoles la ventana y un temporizador que había al lado –. Esa fotografía será enviada a vuestro sire, si no me entrega a Cloud en un día la persiana se abrirá y recibiréis el calor del sol de la mañana.

– Estamos muertos – suspiró Squall con lo que Reno se enfureció.

– No lo estamos todos – les sonrió Zombi – pero algunas lo llevamos con dignidad – ahora que lo pienso, ese perro se llevó mis costillas... .


	9. La trampa

**LA TRAMPA**

Cid le entregó a Sefirot el paquete que le había traído el dragón de esa orca que estaba resultando ser de un molesto impresionante.

Sefirot apretó los labios al ver la fotografía de sus dos chiquillos.

– ¿Algo te perturba querido? – por supuesto que le perturbaba, pero Cid encontraba cierto placer en su expresión. Quizá él pudiera calmarlo, más tarde, con un buen baño de burbujas.

– Algo – respondió Sefirot guardándose la foto –. ¿Dónde está Cloud?.

– En mis jardines querido – le respondió Cid – como ordenaste la escoria que me veo obligado a emplear como guardaespaldas no le ha permitido abandonar la mansión – Cid le agarró del brazo –. ¿Por qué hay tanto interés en ese chiquillo? ¿No me estarás ocultando nada? Te advierto que eso me entristecería.

Sefirot forzó una sonrisa:

– En absoluto – respondió – que siga así.

– Tan dominante como siempre – Cid lo soltó y tocó una campanilla – he preparado un aperitivo... .

– No tengo tiempo. Compártelo con Cloud.

Cloud estaba furioso harto de tratar de cargarse los arbustos mientras dos enormes masas de músculos verdes lo miraban con extrañeza.

– Eztán locoz eztoz paliduchoz – dijo uno de ellos. Un orco achaparrado con un casco vikingo y una ametralladora artesanal colgada a la espalda.

– Buzcará lombricez – dijo el otro.

Cloud no oía lo que decían. Lo que sabía era que Sefirot le había estado engañando desde el principio y eso no podía quedar así.

Tenía que irse de allí y decirle unas cuantas cosas.

Lueo volvería a Nueva York. Se mordió el labio. ¿También sería mentira que no lo estaban buscando?.

Cid lo agarró firmemente por detrás:

– Por favor querido, estás arruinando el trabajo de mi jardinero. Ese mediano es un artista – le reprochó.

– Pues déjame salir – le replicó Cloud.

– Querido – Cid lo arrastró hasta un cenador tenuemente iluminado por unas velas – ven querido – lo obligó a sentarse. No sabía que veía Sefirot en ese muchacho tan vulgar. Un caprichito, sería eso – por favor eres mi invitado – quizás lo llevara a sus alcobas antes del amanecer, quizá su atractivo estuviera en... sonrió... otro lado – y no está bien que trates de escapar. Esta ciudad es un lugar peligroso para un chiquillo tan joven – Cid le puso la mano en el muslo cuando se sentó a su lado.

Por instinto Cloud trató de apartarla. Pero no pudo.

– ¿Me vas a explicar dónde está Sefirot y por qué me ha dejado aquí? – dijo tratando aún de soltarse.

– Podría hacerlo – Cid agarró un dátil y se lo metió en la boca. Al morderlo la sangre de su interior regó su garganta para su deleite – pero tendrías que darme algo a cambio.

– Ya sé lo que quieres – dijo Cloud ceñudo. No le gustaba nada ese vampiro.

– En ese caso – Cid lo soltó y le tendió la mano – acompáñame – seguro que eso cabrearía a Sefirot.

Cloud se lo pensó antes de cogerle la mano.

Cloud desvió la mirada, jadeando bajo los besos de Cid, sobre la cama de éste, en un florido dormitorio blanco.

Se sentía mal... además... por lo que había entrevisto de ese tal Cid... .

De pronto gimió cuando el Toreador le apretó el cuello, sin llegar a morderlo, mandándole una corriente a todo su cuerpo que le hizo aferrarlo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

– Esto ya empezaba a ser aburrido... – le susurró Cid, burlón...

...y gimió al notar que el chico de golpe le mordía un pezón, haciéndole sangre pero sin bebérsela, produciéndole un dulce dolor al tiempo que se tiraba sobre él.

Momento que Cid aprovechó para tomarlo, haciéndole sentarse sobre él y gritar de dolor, lo que le hizo volver a morderle de nuevo de esa forma mientras lo movía sobre él.

Cloud se soltó, jadeando, notando que el dolor iba pasando mientras se sentaba a horcajadas, mirando abajo a Cid, gimiendo cuando le arañó los brazos, subiendo suave-mente sus dientes sin llegar nunca a morderle... .

Cid acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Cloud mientras este permanecía tumbado dándole la espalda.

– No ha estado mal – pero desde luego no era lo que me esperaba. ¿Cuál era tu secreto Cloud? – y ahora, una vez saciados mis apetitos, pasemos a los tuyos. ¿Qué deseas saber?.

Cloud se giró algo confuso. Había temido que fuera peor. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese vampiro?.

– ¿Por qué se ha ido Sefirot? – le preguntó.

– ¿Lo amas? A veces lo parece – Cid le acarició el rostro – pero nosotros no podemos amar. Tu inocencia es tan reconfortante – quizá fuera eso lo que viera Sefirot – tu sire se ha marchado a resolver unos asuntos con una vieja hechicera llamada Orca. ¿Qué asuntos?. Lo desconozco, pero le llegó un mensaje y pareció preocupado. Por supuesto no miré su contenido. Sefirot es mi invitado.

– ¿Es peligrosa? – preguntó Cloud algo preocupado.

– Todos los magos lo son – Cid se levantó y se acercó a la estantería – no me corresponde a mí instruirte sobre los peligros de nuestro mundo, pero recuerda una cosa. Estamos solos – agarró un libro – no podemos fiarnos de nadie, y sobretodo, no podemos confiar en nuestros congéneres – se marchó de la habitación.

El vertedero era enorme. Aguas estancadas y montones de basura hasta donde alcanaba la vista.

Orca agudizó la vista. Allí estaba el toxidermo, una imponente criatura que existía sólo para envenenar el entorno.

Se trataba de una acumulación vagamente cuadrúpeda de desechos, compuesto de comida podrida, contenedores vacíos y productos químicos caseros.

– ¿Piensas utilizar esa cosa? – le preguntó Sirin. Se había puesto una mascarilla antigas que le daba un aspecto cómico.

– No hará falta – dijo Orca señalando el lugar en el que se encontraba el toxidermo – he citado a Sefirot aquí. El elemental lo entretendrá mientras atrapamos a Cloud.

– ¿Y los vampiros? – le preguntó Zombi.

– Ya han cumplido su papel – respondió Orca observando como la criatura destrozaba todo lo que había a su paso.

Reno sudaba intentando desatarse mientras amanecía. El contador empezó a pitar:

– ¡Nos ha dejado tirados! ¡Nos ha dejado tirados! – murmuraba Squall de forma cada vez más obsesiva.

– En lugar de quejarte me vendría bien que intentaras tirar – masculló el pelirrojo mientras se veía un hilo de luz entrar por la ventana. La persiana se estaba abriendo lentamente – ¡No te pongas depresivo ahora!.

– ¡Nos ha dejado tirados! ¡Nos ha dejado tirados! – murmuraba Squall.

– ¡Cuando me suelte te voy a dar una hostia! ¡Louis de los cojones! – gritó Reno dándole una patada.

El suelo se abrió bajo sus pies justo cuando la persiana se abrió totalmente. A Reno se le quemó el pelo.

– ¿Estáis bien? – les preguntó una joven vestida con un traje militar y con la cara cubierta por un extraño pasamontañas y unas gafas que impedían ver sus ojos.

– Pues hombre... – empezó Reno mientras otros dos uniformados los desataban. Por como se movían parecían un comando militar perfectamente entrenado. El más grande, que llevaba una gatling a la espalda, había tendido una tela oscura sobre sus cabezas para evitar cualquier posible rayo de sol – sea como sea os debemos una.

– No hay tiempo – dijo la chica levantándolos – el dragón se ha despertado – parecía escuchar algo de su oído – y ella va con él.

Salieron a lo que parecía ser el sótano de unos grandes almacenes. Varios empleados yacían con sendos tiros en la cabeza. Volaron el túnel:

– Hay que moverse deprisa – les señalaron una alcantarilla con la tapa abierta.

– Yo paso, y que nos encontremos a las Tortugas Ninja – bufó Reno mientras la puerta de un ascensor se abría y salía un encargado con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué pasa que no subís la...?.

Bang.

Cayó desplomado con un agujero en su frente. Encima de ellos, oculto tras unas cajas se encontraba un francotirador.

– ¿Por qué los estáis matando? – preguntó Squall ya recuperado –. No es necesario.

– Sólo son humanos – respondió la chica con desprecio, con lo que Squall apretó los dientes antes de hacer el ademán de hablar, pero Reno lo cogió y saltó dentro de la alcantarilla.

Abajo los esperaba un robot bípedo gigantesco y otro uniformado.

Caminaron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad. De vez en cuando pasaban por asentamientos de monstruos que o bien los ignoraban, o bien los miraban con franca hostilidad. En especial a los dos vampiros.

– Parásitos – murmuró uno de los uniformados – viviendo de las sobras de los humanos.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una cueva natural en cuyo centro había una torre de piedra cuya entrada tenía la forma de un dragón rugiendo. A su alrededor había un riachuelo cuyas aguas burbujeantes parecían las llamas del dragón.

Reno silbó con admiración:

– ¿Es vuestra casa?.

– Ella responderá a vuestras preguntas, si le place – respondió la chica quitándose la máscara. Sus compañeros la imitaron, todos excepto el francotirador. Todos eran Drows. Elfos Oscuros de piel negra como obsidiana, ojos amarillos y pelo blanco, menos la chica que lo tenía evidentemente teñido.

Sefirot entró en el vertedero cautelosamente, procurando no hacer ruido.

Hasta aquí le llevaba la pista.

La ropa de Reno y Squall se encontraba en un claro cubierta de cenizas.

De pronto sintió furia.

Si hubiera pasado eso él lo hubiera notado.

¡Era una puta trampa y había caído hasta la ingle!.

Furioso le dio una patada a las cenizas.

Como respuesta a aquello un montón de basura lanzó parte de su masa contra él que la esquivó a duras penas, quedando plagado de porquería, pero no tuvo tiempo para limpiarse porque tuvo que correr para que no lo engullera.

Corrió a través del vertedero seguido de la inmunda criatura que hacía temblar el suelo a su paso. Medía casi doce metros y ocupaba toda la vista.

Una bala le atravesó la garganta, trastabilló y el monstruo lo engulló, pero él logró abrirse camino mientras tosía la bala como podía.

Una lata saltó a su lado en cuanto asomó la cabeza. Había un francotirador allí fuera.

Sintió hervir la poca sangre que tuviera mientras sus ropas comenzaban a deshacerse.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

J. A. Lobo observó al vampiro forcejear intentando salir del interior del toxidermo antes de que este lo consumiera.

Disparó pero falló por poco. El toxidermo salió de su campo visual y esperó pacientemente.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a aparecer. Estaba teniendo una digestión difícil. El vampiro probablemente lo estaría desgarrando desde dentro.

No importaba... :

– Pero que coño... – dijo el hombre lobo cuando vio salir volando al vampiro. Este subió hasta lo más alto de un montón de aparatos y agarró la punta del fuselaje de un avión lanzándola contra el toxidermo, que la esquivó ocultándose en el hueco de... mierda. El vampiro acababa de comprimir al toxidermo al tamaño de una cajita.

Cloud miraba por la ventana presa de un extraño presentimiento.

Cid entró en la habitación seguido de dos orcos armados con lo que parecían ser lanzallamas muy bastos.

– Querido – Cid se acercó a él y le cogió el brazo – acompáñame. Sefirot espera.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Cloud desconfiando – ¿Y dónde está el resto del grupo?.

– ¡¿Crees que Sefi me cuenta lo que hace?! – le reprochó Cid con una mueca de enfado.

– Como todos parecen saber lo que pasa menos yo... – respondió Cloud mirando la ventana con el rabillo del ojo.

– ¿Entonces? – Cid suspiró – no tengo tiempo para esto. Sefi se merece más. Más que una rata de alcantarilla incapaz de entender lo que tiene entre sus manos.

– ¡¿De qué coño estás hablando?! – le gritó Cloud.

– Hablo – Cid lo agarró del cuello y lo elevó. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan amanerado dispusiera de tal fuerza? – de que no eres más que un capricho, un entretenimiento fugaz... .

Furioso Cloud le pateó el pecho y salió despedido por la ventana cayendo en el jardín.

Una lluvia de balas voló sobre su cabeza. Algunos de ellos eran verdaderamente enormes. Verdes, musculosos, achaparrados y con las bocas llenas de colmillos.

Un orco lo atravesó con una enorme cuchilla dejándolo clavado en la tierra.

– ¡Acabad con él! – chilló Cid desde lo alto.

Otro orco con un casco con dos cuernos agarró del pelo a Cloud. Tenía la mano grasienta. Mientras tanto se acercaban dos más con lanzallamas.

– ¡Triste final para ti muchacho! ¡Pero así acaban quienes se mueven en las sombras! ¡No es nada personal, pero Sefi es sólo mío!.

– ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces?! – gritó Cloud tratando de quitarse la cuchilla. De pronto la cabeza del orco que le sujetaba el pelo cayó a sus pies mientras una figura voladora escupió un proyectil de fuego que hizo estallar a los orcos de los lanzallamas. Cloud iba a gritar a punto de ser devorado por las llamas pero una figura surgida de la tierra lo protegió. Era una chica con la piel grisácea que le sonreía.

– ¡Vamos, let´s go! – gritó una figura verde que empuñaba una katana cubierta de sangre verde.

De pronto se vio elevado en el aire con la chica agarrada a sus tobillos. La fuerza con la que apretaba era sobrenatural.

Veía los trazos de las balas a su alrededor y a una figura envuelta en unas alas de fuego que estaba prendiendo fuego a la mansión de Cid que ahora gritaba horrorizado.

Un cohete pasó cerca de él y fue a estallas contra un edificio cercano.

– ¡Drago date prisa! – gritó la chica – ¡Hola Cloud eres muy mono! ¡¿Usas el mismo fijador que el de la chica de Algo Pasa con Mary?!.

– ¡¿De qué hablas?! – preguntó Cloud pensando que esto era totalmente surrealista. Ahora me despertaré en mi cama. Holly me chillará. No le haré ni puto caso. Mi padre me dirá que le obedezca... . Una cabeza reptiliana lo miraba con curiosidad – ¡Un Dragón! – gritó Cloud notando un temor instintivo.

– ¡Un Vampiro! – gritó la chica mirándolo.

El dragón aterrizó en la azotea de un pequeño edificio. La chica soltó a Cloud y le tendió la mano:

– Soy Zombi, si, soy una zombie y me llamo Zombi, dirás que no tengo imaginación pero me gusta mi nombre... .

– Vale, vale – la cortó Cloud todo lo suavemente que pudo cogiéndole la mano – eh... gracias por salvarme... – la mano de la chica se desprendió.

– ¡Socorro me ha arrnacado la mano! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme sufrir así?! – gritó la chica.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – gritó Cloud devolviéndosela.

– ¡Es broma! – rió Zombi – para romper el hielo. Humor entre muertos. Tu ya me entiendes.

El dragón lo miraba a la cara fijamente. Sacó una áspera lengua y lo lamió.

– Creo que le he caído bien – sonrió nerviosamente Cloud acariciándole el hocico. El dragón gorjeó alegremente.

– Mira quien ha encontrado novia – dijo una criatura antropomorfa con forma de tortuga – por cierto thanks for sacarme de ese infierno de llamas. Shit! Esa loca de Fénix por poco me cuece.

– Cloud acércate – le ordenó una voz femenina oculta entre las sombras. Tras ellas se divisaba una gran figura.

– ¿Quién eres?.

– Soy Orca – la figura no se movió. Estaba sentada sobre una esterilla – pero lo que de verdad importa es quien eres tú.

– Pues ya ni lo sé – bufó Cloud.

– Te llamas Cloud – le dijo Zombi – no te preocupes, es un nombre difícil de recordar. Deberías llamarte Vampi, por lo de que eres un vampiro.

– Acércate – Orca le tendió la mano.

– Eres la bruja – afirmó Cloud.

– That´s right – dijo Miki – si no vale para lo tuyo seguro que lo contratan en CSI.

– Y tú eres el renacido en la noche de Luna Roja – dijo la vieja bruja.

Cloud quedó parado.

La Luna Roja.

La primera noche que había pasado con Sefirot.

Brillando en el cielo como una gota de sangre.

– ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! – gritó mientras miraba de reojo buscando una salida. No había escaleras, ni forma de bajar.

– Acércate – volvió a ordenarle Orca – si te quisiera muerto una simple llamarada de Drago acabaría con tu no vida. Pero no te quiero muerto, al menos de momento.

Dos figuras llegaron volando. Una de ellas parecía una niña con alas en lugar de manos y garras en lugar de pies. A la otra le hacía daño mirarla, al menos hasta que apagó sus alas de fuego.

– ¡Ya lo tenemos! – chilló la niña – ¡Pues menos mal porque Sefirot se ha escapado de la trampa!.

De pronto Cloud notó una corriente de furia:

– ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!.

– Era un obstáculo – dijo Orca – para llegar a ti hemos teñido la noche de sangre verde y cenizas.

Cloud rugió tirándose sobre Orca, pero una manaza verde lo agarró al vuelo y lo postró ante ella.

La chamán sacó un puñal de piedra y le grabó una runa en la frente. Luego hizo lo mismo en las palmas de sus manos.

Las marcas brillaron levemente y luego desaparecieron instantáneamente.

– ¿A qué esperas Sefirot? No es propio de ti esperar agazapado en las sombras.

Sefirot sonrió y saltó a la azotea apartando la mano de Orca. Fiona, la ogra lo miró como si fuera a tragárselo.

A una indicación de Orca soltó a Cloud.

– ¿Qué harás Sefirot con la pesada carga que te has creado? – le dijo Orca.

– No es asunto tuyo.

Lightning y Tidus saltaron a la azotea, seguidos de Bastian que miró con bastante odio a Zombi.

– ¿Perderás a más chiquillos por recuperarlo? En especial a estos tan queridos – le preguntó Orca.

De pronto una nube de sal cayó sobre ella:

– ¿Me estás aliñando Cecil? – le preguntó al atractivo vampiro que acababa de aparecer.

– Lo justo para que no puedas usar tus poderes ahora – dijo Cecil lanzando una especie de cuerda que antes de cerrar la boca de Drago atravesó la lengua de Licker.

– ¿Habéis terminado ya con los numeritos? – preguntó Orca – los vampiros siempre tan melodramáticos. Te he hecho una pregunta Sefirot, y deseo conocer la repuesta. ¿Qué harás con el muchacho?.

Cloud miró a Sefirot que sin embargo sonrió:

– Pues llevármelo... darle un abazo... darle un poco de comer y bueno... hay niños delante – dijo señalando a Sirin.

– Adelante, pero me gustaría acompañaros, al menos hasta estar segura de si Cloud es aquel a quién busco – le propuso Orca.

– No te necesita... – empezó Tidus antes de que Lightning le tapara la boca.

– What! – gritó Miki.

– ¡¿Estás chalada?! – exclamó Fénix.

– Sefirot ven un momento – dijo Cecil llevándoselo a un aparte y haciéndole una señal a Lightning.

– ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? – preguntó Cloud a Sirin.

– Porque chochea – respondió Sirin. Pero en que estaba pensando Orca. O acaso había visto algo raro en el chico. Como siempre llena de secretos y enigmas. ¿Por qué no acabar con los vampiros y llevárselo sin más?.

Bastian parecía asqueado:

– O sea, o correrrr delante de vosotrrros, o dejarrr que nos apestéis.

– Sabes que quita muy bien el mal olor sonso, el fuego – le amenazó Fénix.

– Prrrefierrro no prrrobarrr tu terrrapia priyatnyi – dijo desdeñosamente.

– ¿Qué me ha llamado? – preguntó Fénix confusa.

– De puta para arriba seguro – le dijo Sirin.

Sefirot parecía estar tomando una decisión muy difícil. Cloud podría decirlo. Y parecía que el que realmente lo tenía claro era Cecil mientras Lightning parecía escandalizada.

Orca estaba tranquila. Apenas prestaba atención a Sefirot pues sus ojos estaban puestos en Cloud.

Finalmente Sefirot inspiró y apartó a los dos antes de dar un paso al frente y decir:

– Mientras no durmáis en el mismo hotel que nosotros, de acuerdo.

– Lamento tener que disentir – dijo Orca – pero debemos permanecer juntos. Por el bien de Cloud.

– ¡¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?! – preguntó Cloud exasperado.

– ¡Bienvenido a mi mundo – le dijo Zombi.

Sefirot se llevó la mano a la frente:

– Está bien, ¿qué quieres Cloud? – dijo con tono levemente chirriante.

Cloud inspiró, nervioso, sintiendo entonces que lo necesitaba.

– Lo que quiero es poder descansar un poco... – bufó – y... que luego alguien me explique qué demonios puede pasarme antes de decir na... .

Pero Sefirot lo silenció, abrazándole con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

– Tomaremos la decisión mañana, tras el atardecer, en la gasolinera.

– Sea – dijo Orca.


	10. Compromiso

**COMPROMISO**

La gasolinera estaba desierta. Fénix coqueteaba en el interior con el dependiente.

– ¿Estás segura de esto? – le preguntó J. A. Lobo a Orca mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte.

– No está listo aún.

– No me gusta – el hombre lobo acarició su nueva adquisición. Balas Solares. Un invento de algún Gnomo avispado letales contra vampiros. Por suerte Miki conocía a un traficante.

– No tiene por qué gustarte – Orca permanecía inalterable – lo necesito vivo, y no sobrevivirá sólo, ni con todo el poder de Sefirot.

– ¿Y después?.

– Sefirot ya no será un problema – Orca sonrió maliciosamente.

Se escuchó entonces el motor de una Harley Davidson y en medio de la polvareda apareció la figura de Bastian. Que aparcó la moto con cara de pocos amigos sin bajarse de ella mientras miraba a Orca:

– ¿Dónde están tus esbirrros? – dijo Bastian con desdén.

– ¡Estamos aquíííiíí! - chilló Zombi bajando de una moderna limusina con los cristales tintados.

– Os hemos preparado dos vehículos para viajar de día – dijo Orca.

– Que amable de vuestrrra parrrte – dijo Bastian irónicamente – vendrrrán en un cuarrrto de horrra.

– They´re making up – rió Miki antes de notar como un bloque de cemento le caía encima.

– Perrdon se me ha caído el semento – rió un poquito Bastián asegurando los otros bloques que llevaba.

La camioneta llegó despacio:

– Ahí están, perrro Sefirrrot tiene unas condiciones – dijo Bastian mientras el grupo de vampiros se acercaba a ello – parrra empesarrr, cada uno en su coche. No irrremos con vosotrrros en las limusinas.

– Mother fuckers – dijo Miki.

– Hemos pintado los cristales para nada – dijo Zombi.

– En segundo lugarrr, no parrrarrremos a hablarrr juntos dijo sacando entonces unos móviles que a una inclinación de Orca Drago devoró – pues entonses no hablarrremos porrrque os habéis quedado sin teléfonos.

– ¡Podemos matarlos ya y acabar con esta tontería! – chilló Sirin.

– Terrrserrro, dorrrmirrremos en el mismo hotel, perrro nada de comparrrtirrr habitasión, y si es posible, en plantas distintas. Ya he terrrminado.

– ¿Lo abraso ya? – preguntó Fénix. No le caía nada bien ese vampijo engreído.

Orca ignoró a Bastian y se acercó a Sefirot seuida de cerca por Fiona. La enorme ogra parecía tener ganas de hacerse un llaveo con las tripas del vampiro pelirrojo.

– ¿No te han gustado las condiciones? – sonrió Sefirot saliendo de su furgoneta – es una pena lo de los móviles, pero no pensamos ir a otra terminal.

– ¿Preferís viajar en una vieja furgoneta antes que en una moderna limusina? – preguntó Orca.

– "Más vale comer hierbas con quienes nos aprecian, que un buey con quienes nos odian" – sonrió Sefirot.

– Aceptamos vuestras condiciones – Orca tocó con su vara el suelo y un grupo de enredaderas surgió de él agarrando la furgoneta y hundiéndola en la tierra mientras los vampiros de dentro salían precipitadamente – pero alguien de tu categoría Sefirot debería viajar en un vehículo más apropiado. Toma la limusina que desees.

– ¡Será zorra! – gritó Tidus mientras lo sujetaba Cecil a duras penas.

Sefirot rechinó los dientes tratando de mantener su compostura mirando a Cloud por el rabillo del ojo. Inspiró:

– Coged vosotros la vuestra – dijo recalcando la última palabra – y Bastian seguirá avanzando en moto.

– ¡Me pido copiloto! – chilló Zombi alborozada subiendo a la moto y poniéndose su casco. Bastian la tiró al suelo, pero ella volvió a subir y lo abrazó por detrás – ya sabes como es el abrazo de un zombie.

– A la prrrimerrraocasión te tirrrarrré contrrra el quitamiedos – siseó Bastian para sí.

J. A. Lobo se acercó a Bastian:

– Cuídala – le aconsejó.

– Como a mi herrrmana pequeña Anastasia – sonrió Bastian.

El hombre lobo lo derribó de la moto de un puñetazo. Zombi cayó también.

– ¡Eh, eh! – dijo Lightning poniendo paz – venga, vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿vale?. Yo iré contigo.

Cloud se mordió el labio con preocupación. No podía evitar pensar que era culpa suya: todo esto estaba pasando por él, no sabían qué podía pasar tanto si ese grupo les acompañaba como si no... .

Notó entonces como un suave alivio que le hizo mirar a Sefirot.

Su sire estaba de espaldas a él, mirando a Orca, pero supo que no se centraba especialmente en ella.

Inspiró, pasando entonces una bolsa con sus cosas a la limusina vacía, sentándose él detrás.

Con eso Sefirot respiró antes de decir a Orca:

– Bien. Ya estamos organizados. Saldremos nosotros primero. Aunque... tenemos que recoger a alguien – dijo, mirando a Orca con cierta malicia –. Espero que no os importe ir a media hora de nosotros.

Reno y Squall esperaban sentados en el bar del hotel, lugar en el que los Drow habían citado a Sefirot. Los habían dejado solos.

– No le des más vueltas que te conozco – le dijo Reno a Squall. Este suspiró.

– Pero, ¿por qué no ha aparecido ya?. Esto no habría pasado si... – enmudeció cuando Reno lo besó con rudeza cogiéndole del pelo.

– ¡Que te calles! – le ordenó cuando se separaron, y luego se giró para coger una botella de whisky y llenarse un vaso hasta arriba, poniéndole otro a Squall.

– ¿A... a qué ha venido...?.

– Pues a lo mejor a que estoy hasta la polla de que pienses en Sefirot como el origen de todos las males del mundo conocido y por conocer – rezongó Reno, vaciando después el vaso de golpe –. Coño, llevas dos años así, ¿no te cansas o qué? ¡Estamos a salvo, joder! ¡Alégrate un poco! Yo pensaría antes en qué quieren los orejotas antes de ponerme a lloriquear por las esquinas.

Squall inspiró, mirando a Reno mientras volvía a llenarse el vaso.

– ¿Lloriqueo por las esquinas? – preguntó a Reno, incrédulo.

– Y cómo... . Macho, si veo Crepúsculo y me parece que estoy hablando contigo.

Casi a su pesar, Squall sonrió un poco. A él sí le gustaba Crepúsculo, aunque Stephanie Meyer mintiese como una bellaca, pero a él le gustaba. Y Reno lo sabía.

Entonces, Squall pegó un trago largo, casi escupiendo el whisky, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarlo. Luego lo paladeó:

– Está bueno... .

Eso sirvió para que Reno sonriera sin disimulo mientras Squall suspiraba.

– De acuerdo. Tienes razón... – dijo el moreno, pensando en los Drow. Era sospechoso todo ese trato de favor, teniendo en cuenta la idea general –. Tú los conoces más que yo. ¿Qué crees que piensan?.

Reno lo pensó un momento, mirando el vaso antes de llenarlo otra vez:

– No les pega aliarse... pero tampoco creo que nos usen de moneda de cambio... no va con ellos. Son más... expeditivos, ya lo viste – con eso se mordió el labio. Sabía que Squall aún no había dejado de lado su lado humano, y la indiferencia de los Drows hacia ellos le había afectado bastante –. En fin... lo que sea, ya lo veremos. No te comas la cabeza ahora, no servirá de nada – lo tranquilizó. Sabía que las cosas con el Clan no eran tan frías como Squall se empeñaba en imaginar... y sabía que pronto dejarían de estar solos.

El chico suspiró.

– ¿Cómo lo haces?.

– ¿El qué?.

Squall sonrió un poco antes de abrazarle por detrás.

– Ser como eres, a pesar de todo.

Reno suspiró, volviéndose y besándolo, ahora con más dulzura, acariciándole el pelo.

– Estás enfollinado, eso es lo que te pasa – le dijo Reno, pero más suavemente –. Piensas que por ser vampiro ya te lo han jodido todo... . Macho, ¿es que tu vida antes era perfecta o qué?.

Squall guardó silencio, pensativo, casi ignorando el hecho de que Reno le había puesto delante otro vaso de whisky. Al darse cuenta sonrió débilmente.

– Reno... .

– Comparte tu sangre conmigo.

Lo miró entonces de hito en hito, pero el mayor no se alteró, bebiendo y mirándolo tranquilamente.

Squall notó una vieja inquietud, casi olvidada, en el pecho, que en otro tiempo le habría hecho ruborizarse. Tratando de alejarla, negó despacio con la cabeza.

– Estás borra... – murmuró.

– Esto no me podía emborrachar en vida, no lo va a hacer ahora – lo cortó Reno, apartando entonces la botella antes de mirarlo fijamente y repetir –. Comparte tu sangre conmigo. A ver si así te quito algo de moñería, coño – bromeó, pero amablemente, acariciándole despacio la mano.

Squall no pudo responder en ese momento.

Ya había compartido la sangre una única vez... y todos sabían cómo había acabado.

Bueno... lo sabían todos, pero Reno era el único que había ido a buscarle cuando había intentado saltar al fuego...

...el que le había dado una bofetada y había hecho el amor con él por primera vez...

...el que le entendía por mucho que le gritara...

...al que él... a pesar de su condición... .

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó suavemente el irlandés al ver que bajaba la cabeza...

...y antes de darse cuenta, Squall había hundido sus colmillos en su cuello, ofreciéndole el suyo mientras lo abrazaba, con fuerza, como si temiera que se desvaneciera.

Reno, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar mejor por la sensación, lamió suavemente su cuello antes de morderlo, ambos Abrazándose a la vez y por primera vez, la sangre de uno fluyendo en el otro de arriba a abajo, dándoles calor a sus muertos corazones, casi haciéndoles latir de nuevo... .

Squall a toda prisa se separó, evitando pasarse, pero quedó jadeando sobre el cuello de Reno, que se separó más despacio, acariciándole la cabeza.

– Vamos arriba mientras van viniendo – le susurró suavemente, en el cuello –. A ver si de verdad te he quitado la tontería... .

Con eso Squall rió débilmente antes de besarle, dejándose llevar... .

La limusina aparcó en el parking subterráneo. Sefirot y Cloud se reunieron con Bastian en el ascensor.

El lugar estaba desierto, oscuro y lleno de telarañas.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado al hotel? – preguntó Cloud.

– Ya estaba así – respondió Sefirot.

– Me gusta – Zombi salió de detrás de un coche.

– Mierrrrrda, el golpe no ha bastado – siseó Bastian antes de añadir –. Apesta a Drow.

– ¿Qué es un Drow? – preguntó Cloud.

– Un elfo – respondió J. A. Lobo reuniéndose con ellos – como los del Señor de los Anillos.

– Pero con mala leche – añadió Zombi.

– ¡Ay!, tengo ganas de verlos – dijo Lightning y se cortó un poco al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho chillando.

– No creo que sea una visita de cortesía – dijo Sefirot. Entonces el ascensor llegó. Los cuatro vampiros subieron en él.

Drago depositó a Miki en el tejado, donde noqueó a un francotirador Drow:

– ¡Cowabunga! – gritó lanzándose por un canal de ventilación mientras Drago volaba de regreso al edificio cercano.

Fénix lo acarició en cuanto llegó a su lado:

– Ese cholo está liando una escandalera – dijo refiriéndose a Miki.

– Si, no es muy discreto para ser un ninja – respondió Sirin. Licker asintió con la cabeza.

Orca permanecía sentada custodiada por Fiona. Centraba toda su atención en el edificio que se desplegaba frente a ella, como una araña majestuosa a punto de devorar a su presa. Y estamos en su telaraña. La hiedra pegada a sus paredes empezó a brillar débilmente. Custodias mágicas que me impiden entrar. Algo se escondía allí dentro. Algo más antiguo y poderoso que ella misma.

_Cuando al atardecer_

_Los últimos rayos del Sol_

_Jugueteaban a esconder_

_Las luces y el color_

_Del bosque del perder_

_Algo se empieza a mover_

_Algo a lo lejos se ve_

_La lluvia hacía del mar un rumor_

_Y el dios de las sombras se instalaba_

_La reina de la noche acudió_

_Su majestad La Luna, viene acompañada_

_De una procesión de almas en pena..._

La música del ascensor terminó abruptamente cuando llegaron a su destino.

Cloud tragó saliva, notando el eco de la inquietud, pues sentía algo extraño en el aire. Se fijó en que todos parecían estar igual. Miró a Sefirot, buscando seguridad...

...y no le tranquilizó ver que su sire apretaba los dientes, con todos los músculos en tensión, con los ojos cada vez más claros de furia y... .

Squall y Reno levantaron la vista para contemplar a sus amigos en la entrada del ascensor.

– ¡Joder, ya era hora! – dijo Reno acercándose al grupo. Squall se mantuvo al margen.

– Reno, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Lightning nerviosa.

– No se, antes había un montón de Drows, pero ahora es como si se hubieran esfumado.

– ¿Qué pasa, que estabais demasiado ocupados jodiendo parrrrra darrrrros cuenta de que han dejado paso a la rrrrreina? – preguntó Bastian.

Cloud... . Cloud... .

Cloud abrió mucho los ojos al oír esa voz en su cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba metido solo en el ascensor, que no dejaba de subir. En un momento dado le pareció que atravesaba el techo del hotel y se perdía en el espacio.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba frente a una enorme bañera llena de espuma, con grifos de oro y forrada de piedras preciosas.

Entre la espuma Cloud observó a la más bella criatura que había visto en su vida. Unas manos de marfil dibujaban suaves espirales en la espuma mientras sus labios carmesíes soplaban suavemente mandando pequeños copos sobre sus pechos, cubiertos en parte por sus largos cabellos lateados.

Sus ojos, dos rubíes de incomparable belleza, lo miraban con picardía.

Cuando habló fue como miel derramada sobre el sonido de la lluvia. Cloud se arrodilló ante ella.

Selene... . Galaxia... . Luna... . Madre.

Sefirot reaccionó corriendo hacia el ascensor, siseando cuando no pareció responder. Ignorando los gritos de los demás, se concentró para subir detrás de él. Pero no subió más allá del techo. Rugió de frustración tratando de alcanzar a Cloud, fuera ya de su alcance.

Escuchó un grito ahogado. Y más tarde una retahíla de insultos.

Miró a través de un conducto de ventilación y allí encontró a Miki atascado. De un tirón lo sacó por una pierna:

– Holly shit! Qué haces you here? – le preguntó al Vampiro extrañado.

– Tomando el fresco, no te parece – replicó irritado – dile a Orca que quiero hablar con ella.


End file.
